


Once Upon A Time: Season 1

by Jsounds



Series: Once Upon A Time [1]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Bottom David, Bottom Henry, Bottom Whale, Couch Sex, Dad and Son, Disney, Gay, Gay Sex, Hardcore, Hot, Incest, M/M, Once Upon A Time, Outdoor Sex, Princes, Public Sex, Sex, Sexy, Top August, Top David, Top Graham, Voyeurism, outdoors, voyeur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: The boys and men of Storybrooke have an overly hyped sex drive and go to each other for help, unbeknownst to the women.





	1. Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Henry is returned back home, Graham attempts to comfort him.

(Henry's POV) 

Emma, my mom, had delivered me back to the Evil Queen's mansion. Of course, nobody believes me that she is, but I know. And I will get Emma to believe. As we spoke to each other, the door to my house opened, and there she was, stood next to Graham, our town's sheriff.  
"Henry! Uh, Henry!" She called out, rushing over and hugging me. Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?"  
"I found my real mom!" I snapped at her, ripping myself from her grip and running into the house. I rushed up to my bedroom.

I went up, came inside and dumped my backpack onto the floor. One day Emma will believe. One day. I flopped on my bed and let out a loud sigh. Then, my door opened. It was Graham.  
"Henry? You okay?" He asked.  
"No." I answered, simply.  
"You wanna talk about it?" Graham asked.  
"You wouldn't understand." I sighed.  
"Ah... I see. I suppose you are at that age, now." Graham said, sitting on the end of my bed.  
"What are you saying?" I asked, unsure where he was going with this.  
"I'm saying, I've been there before. At your age. You have those desires, and you have no way to release stress." Graham explained.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I told him, confused.  
"I can help you feel better. But only if you promise not to tell anyone." Graham offered.  
"Umm... Okay." I said, nervous.  
"Promise?"  
"I promise." I nodded. Graham stood up and shut my bedroom door.

(Graham's POV)

I couldn't believe I was doing what I was doing. I was already getting hard in my pants just thinking about it.  
"Take off your shirt. It'll make things a bit easier." I instructed him as I took off my leather jacket. He unbuttoned his shirt as I took off my waist coat. He took off his shirt and his hot, young body was exposed.  
"Like this?" He asked as I unbuttoned my own shirt.  
"Just like that, Henry." I nodded before sitting on the other end of his bed. I put my feet either side of Henry, so we were both facing each other.

(Henry's POV)

I knew what he was doing. I have the internet. He's trying to teach me about jerking off. But I wanted to see how far this would go. I've been finding Graham really hot, lately.  
"First, why don't you let your hands explore your body. See what makes you feel good." Graham told me, letting his hands slowly travel around his body, feeling his pecs, gently twisting his nipples, then feeling around his abs. I decided to begin copying him, and began touching my nipples and groping my chest.  
"Like this?" I asked, continuing to play naive.  
"Just like that, Henry." Graham nodded. "Now, do as I do." He instructed before he began groping his crotch. So, I brought my hand too and squeezed my very hard cock through my pants.  
"Doesn't that feel good, Henry?" Graham asked.  
"Yeah. It does." I whispered.  
"You're doing good, Henry. But we can do better. Let's take off our pants." He said, standing up off the bed and unbuckling his belt. Then, his trousers fell leaving him in just a pair of black briefs. His cock was rock hard inside, creating an impressive tent. I quickly hopped off the bed too and in a flash, took off my pants, leaving me in my loose fitting boxers. "Y'know, why not go the extra mile? Right?" Graham said before pushing his last item of clothing down, letting his fully erect, 7 and half inch dick out.  
"Wow..." I couldn't help but whisper.  
"Your turn." Graham said. So, I took off my boxers and my hard, 4 inch cock was released.

(Graham's POV)

My mouth was watering at the sight of a naked Henry standing before me. His cock was beautiful.  
"That's nice Henry. Now get back into bed." I instructed him. He happily sat back against the head board and I sat beside him. Our bare bodies touching made my hard cock throb.  
"Now what, Sheriff?" Henry asked, giving me chills. I think he knew what he was doing to me.  
"Now, Henry. Wrap your hand around your cock." I told him, gripping my own. Henry took his dick in his hand. "Now, begin stroking, Henry."

(Henry's POV)

I couldn't believe it. Graham and I were jerking off together. Neither of us could take our eyes off the other's body. This was the best day ever.  
"Feel good, Henry?" Graham asked.  
"Uh huh.." I whimpered. "You're so hot, Graham."  
"Huh?" Graham said, caught off guard. Feeling high and incredibly horny, I quickly raised a leg and moved on top of the Sheriff, so I was straddling Graham. "Henry!" He gasped before I smashed my lips against his.

(Graham's POV)

The 10 year old boy was on top of me and hungrily attacking my lips. I felt like I was in heaven, but it only got better when I felt his hands wrap around both of our cocks at once and began stroking.  
"You're not new to this at all, are you?" I muttered as Henry pleasured us both at once, his forehead pressed against mine.  
"I'm a 10 year old boy with internet and hormones." Henry moaned as I groped his ass cheeks. "I'm gonna cum..."  
"Me too, baby..." I grunted, overwhelmed by Henry and his sudden confidence.

(Henry's POV)

I beat Graham and myself off as fast as I could before finally-  
"Eeerraaagh..." I cried out in pleasure as my wet cum shot onto his chest.  
"Fuck yes, Henry! You beautiful bastard..." Graham groaned as he too jizzed all over his abs. We both panted in the same position for about 30 seconds. Feeling adventurous, I lowered my head and licked up his cum. "Damn Henry... You're not what I was expecting... But I'm glad." Graham chuckled, gently pinching my nipples.  
"Can we do this again?" I asked.  
"Fuck, yes. And I wanna go further." Graham smirked.  
"Me too, Sheriff." I smiled before kissing him again.

(Graham's POV)

After getting re-dressed, I kissed Henry goodbye and came downstairs to find Regina and Emma chatting.


	2. The Thing You Love Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Henry gets upset by his mother’s words, he goes to find Graham.

(Graham's POV)

I was in the station, sorting through some files. Henry and I hadn't done anything since, though it had only been a couple days. I was just about to sit down, when the boy himself stormed into the office.  
"Emma thinks I'm crazy!" He blurred out, immediately.  
"Henry, it's okay. I'm sure she doesn't." I assured him, sitting on my desk, trying not to get hard as I just looked at him. All I could think about was that night.  
"Then why'd she say it?" Henry whined.  
"I'm sure she didn't mean it." I insisted.  
"You don't know that." Henry continued.  
"Perhaps I can help put your mind off it." I smirked, taking off my waist coat.  
"That is kinda why I came here." Henry nodded, taking off his coat and scarf. He unbuttoned his trousers and let them fall to the floor, around his ankles. All that was left was a pale blue shirt and a pair of white, loose fitting briefs. 

(Henry's POV) 

I could see Graham going to go down to his knees, but I put my hand on his chest, stopping him.   
"Take this off, first." I instructed, flicking at the collar of his shirt. He gave a quiet chuckle before beginning to unbutton. One by one I saw more and more of his gorgeous body. Starting with his pecs, then his abs, then his v-line. Then, he let the item of clothing slide off his shoulders, landing on the floor.   
"Is that what you like, baby?" Graham whispered.   
"Yes, Sheriff." I muttered, feeling my cock throb in my boxers. So, Graham pecked my lips, before going down to his knees. 

(Graham's POV)

I was still a bit tall, when I came down on my knees, coming eye level with his belly. However, I didn't care. So what if I got a bit of a pained neck. In a flash, I pulled his boxers down, letting his cock spring free. I suddenly felt a hand run through my hair. I looked up.   
"C'mon Graham. Do it. I need it..." He pleaded.   
"What do you need, baby?" I teased wrapping my hand round his cock, give it a few strokes.   
"Awrgh... Please... Graham..." Henry whimpered. I littered the base of his cock with kisses.   
"Tell me." I whispered.   
"Suck it!" Henry whined. I gave a silent chuckle, before opening my mouth and letting his four inch cock enter my mouth. I quickly began sucking, swirling my tongue around his shaft and bobbing my head up and down. "Errgghhhh..." I heard Henry moan, gripping my hair. "Yeah, Graham... Feels so goooood..." This only pushed me to suck harder and faster. "Shit... Shit... I'm gonna cum!" Henry warned me. I reached round and groped his ass cheeks, giving them a squeeze. His legs trembled, his breathing became heavier and his fingers gripped harder. "Eeerrghhh shit!" He cried out before I suddenly felt his jizz shoot into my mouth. I tasted the salty goodness and swallowed it all. 

(Henry's POV)

I came down from my high, panting heavily. Once my cock slipped out his mouth, I leaned back onto a desk, to catch my breath. That was the most intense orgasm I've ever had, and the best.   
"You're so hot..." I said as he stood up into his feet. I couldn't stop looking at his sexy body.   
"I could say the same about you." Graham chuckled before wrapping his arms around me and planting his lips onto mine. We passionately made out for a good five minutes when I finally opened my eyes. I looked over to see the clock.  
"Shit!" I panicked, breaking off him.   
"What is it? What's wrong?" Graham asked.   
"I've gotta go." I told him, pulling my pants back on.   
"Was it something I did?" He said, worried.   
"No, I-I have an appointment with Archie." I answered, getting my jacket.   
"Oh. Okay. Let's do this again, soon." Graham told me, putting his shirt on.   
"Absolutely." I smirked before gripping his shirt and pulling him into a kiss.


	3. Snow Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham meets up with Dr. Whale about the missing patient, but things quickly get out of hand.

(Graham's POV)

Mayhem occurred. The John Doe in the hospital had disappeared and I was enlisted by Regina to find out what happened. A couple days had passed since I gave Henry a blowjob, and I was desperate for some more action. Regina just wasn't enough. So, I was in the hospital that morning, and I finally managed to speak to Doctor Whale.   
"You're telling me you have no idea what happened to him?" I was questioning him. We were both in the staff room, which was empty and locked. I wore my usual Sheriff uniform.   
"No. One moment he was there, the next he was gone." Whale insisted, wearing his lab coat, lavender shirt and brown tie and pants.   
"You got any footage? Security tapes?" I asked.   
"Well of course I do. But the security said they never saw anything." Whale told me.   
"Let me see them." I instructed.   
"I will.. But first... Maybe you could do me a favour, too." Whale smirked, before gently tugging on my tie.   
"What are you-?"  
"C'mere, Sheriff." He said before pulling me closer by my tie, crashing his lips against mine. At first, I was taken by surprise, but then happily kissed him back. My hands wrapped round him and gave his ass a little squeeze. 

(Whale's POV)

It was finally happening. I was finally gonna get fucked by Graham. I had wanted this for years. I pushed his leather jacket off his shoulders while his tongue explored my mouth. Then I unbuttoned his waist coat that his 'Sheriff' badge was attached to, before also taking that off him. In turn, Graham pushed my lab coat off my shoulders, letting it and the stethoscope fall to the floor. 

(Graham's POV)

I had never thought of Whale in this way before, but suddenly, there was nothing I wanted more than to plow his ass. Feeling dominant, I pushed the Doctor backwards till he was pinned against a wall and began littering his neck with kisses as we both desperately began unbuttoning each other's shirts. Once they were off, we left the ties around each other's neck. Whale had a good body under his clothes. He was skinny but was a little muscular, to my surprise. 

(Whale's POV)

He's so buff! My jaw practically dropped as I looked upon Graham's muscular, defined body. I couldn't stop staring. And the tie only made it sexier.   
"Sheriff Graham, you beautiful specimen." I muttered letting my hand run over his chest, down to his abs, feeling my own cock throb. Graham suddenly spun me around and forced me to bend over by pushing my upper back. I felt his crotch against my ass and his hands fumbling to unbutton my pants. Before they fell to the floor, I managed to grab a condom from inside a pocket. I always carry at least one around, just in case something like this happened. And in less than a second, my boxers were pulled down, too. 

(Graham's POV)

Something tells me, Whale isn't usually a bottom, as his ass looked almost untouched, but I certainly wasn't complaining. I then took off my own pants and boxers, releasing my painfully erect dick. Whale handed me his condom and I tore it open, eagerly. I rolled it onto my cock before giving the doctor's ass a good slap.   
"This is gonna be a rough, wild fuck." I warned him, my lips inches away from his ear, rubbing my cock between his cheeks.   
"That's what I was hoping for, Sheriff." Whale whispered, shuddering. I too, got a shiver down my spine. I spat on my hand and began to use it as a lube for my cock. Then I also spat more, to try and prepare his hole for my dick. But I got impatient. I spat once more onto my hand, giving my erect cock one last bit of lubricant, before pressing the head of my shaft against his hole. 

(Whale's POV)

Could things get any better? I was bent over as Graham prepared to fuck the cum outta me. I felt his head brush against my hole, making me even more desperate for it.  
"Fuck, Graham... Do it, baby..." I groaned. I quickly felt his cock begin to enter my ass. "Argh, shit, shit, shit, shit!" I hissed as I felt more and more of him enter me.  
"Ohh, yeeah, baby..." I heard Graham growl. Soon, everything was inside me. Then soon, he began thrusting. They were little, short ones, to help me get used to his size. But I needed more.  
"Harder, Sheriff." I muttered.  
"What's that, baby?" Graham smirked.  
"Fuck me harder Sheriff!" I demanded. I heard him chuckle, quietly, before giving my ass another spank. His hips began thrusting like a piston, ramming his cock in and out of my ass. I moaned loudly, but there were no clear, coherent words.  
"Yeah, take it, Doctor. Take it all!" Graham grunted as he smashed my ass. The smell of sweat and precum was heavenly. The sounds of his balls slapping against my bare skin, my moans and his groans filled the room, were intoxicating. I wouldn't be surprised if anyone outside could hear us too, but at this point, I couldn't care less. All I wanted was Graham to keep dominating my ass. "Shit, I'm gonna cum!" Graham whispered.  
"Do it! Cum, Graham!" I demanded, getting close as well as I jerked off.

(Graham's POV)

"Fuck... FUCK! Whale you fuck!" I blurted out, overwhelmed with pleasure. My nails dug into Graham's hips as I thrust into Whale's ass. I felt a drop of sweat roll down my forehead and my heart was going crazy. I never expected to be fucking Doctor Whale. Not in a million years. But I was loving it. Every moment of it. And it was about to end as I felt the similar feeling of an orgasm coming.  
"Cum inside me, Sheriff!" Whale pleaded. And that was it. I cried out and my head rolled back as I felt myself unload into the condom, in Whale's ass.  
"Oh, shit!" Whale also grunted as he began shooting his load all over the wall. When we both came down from our high, I pulled out of Whale's ass.  
"Shiiitt..." I whispered, taking my condom off and throwing it into the nearby bin.  
"That was amazing." Whale nodded, leaning back against the wall.   
"Where'd that come from?" I asked, picking up my boxers.  
"Oh, I've wanted to do that for a while now." Whale half laughed, grabbing his shirt.  
"So, can I have a look at those tapes yet?" I questioned.  
"Yes, just as I-" He began, when there was a knock at the door.  
"Doctor Whale? Regina's here." A voice said on the other side.   
"She's gonna wanna see both of us." I sighed.


	4. The Price of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Cinderella’s ball, Prince Charming has his regular meet up with Prince Thomas.

(Thomas' POV) 

I was just getting ready for mine and Cinderella's wedding tonight. Once I was happy with how I was dressed, in my fancy white royal clothes, I went to leave my bedchamber, when a man appeared at my doorway. It was none other than King Charming, nicknamed so by his wife, Snow.   
"David. Hi, how can I help you?" I smiled, knowingly, as he strode into the room. He was looking almost more elegant than me in his floral grey clothes.   
"Oh nothing, just thought I'd congratulate you before the wedding." David said, getting closer and closer to me.   
"Is that all?" I smirked, wrapping my arms around his neck. I went to kiss him but he dodged out the way.   
"Oh Thomas, I thought you were a married man." David teased, letting his hands feel my butt, anyway.   
"Not yet, I'm not." I said, feeling myself getting hard already. David smashed his lips into mine and we began hungrily making out. It had been too long since the last time we did this. 

(Charming's POV) 

Clothes were soon being pulled off each other's bodies and thrown onto my floor. It wasn't long before we were both naked, on the bed that Prince Thomas and his fiancé sleep together, with him beneath me.  I loved fucking Thomas. I loved reminding him that he was just a little Prince, while I am a King. I loved to dominate the boy, who's an entire century younger than myself. When I was finally bored of fucking the Prince's mouth with my tongue, I decided to fuck something else with it. 

(Thomas' POV) 

The muscular man forcefully rolled us over, so that I found myself looking down upon the charming Royal.   
"Fuck, you're so hot..." I whispered, groping his beautiful pecs.   
"Mmmm you're such a good Prince. Why don't you go get busy." Charming told me. It didn't take a sorcerer to know what that meant, so I gave him one more kiss before travelling down his body. I kissed passed his nipples, down his abs and approached his 10 inch, fully erect dick.   
"So big..." I whispered, with an excited smirk.   
"Mmmm, yeah.." Charming half laughed before I parted my lips. I wrapped them around his stiff rod and tasted the slight essence of salt on his mushroom head. I sank my head further and further down the pole until I was 9 inches in. I could never take the whole thing, though Charming often forced the extra inch in, making me gag. Which he immediately did as I felt a pair of strong hands push the back of my head. I coughed around his meat and my eyes watered. "Yeah, choke on it boy..." I heard his voice purr. 

(Charming's POV)

I was in bliss as I felt my cock completely engulfed in Thomas' mouth and throat. I had never been more thankful for the day I fucked him before that night at the ball. Since then I've had this beautiful Prince service me any time I ask him to, not that he needs asking. I watched him as he bobbed his head up and down on my cock, coating it in his saliva.   
"Fuck yeah, Thomas... Suck me, baby.." I moaned, deeply enjoying his mouth. I felt his tongue swirl round the head and groaned when his hands felt my shaved balls. "God, I needed this, Thomas..." I grunted when he flicked his tongue across the sensitive tip of my cock. I watched as he eventually popped off my cock and looked at me with the most hungriest eyes I've seen in a long time.  
"I need you to fuck me, David." Thomas breathed.   
"Then let's stop wasting time." I smirked before he climbed back up my body and crashed his lips into mine. I kind of chuckled into the kiss as I wrapped my hands around him. Our tongues danced together as I rolled us back over so I was on top. 

(Thomas' POV) 

Charming's tongue continued to invade my mouth as our naked bodies rutted together. I could feel his muscular arms as I was enjoying the intense making out until finally, he pulled off and just said:   
"Turn over." He said it in that lustful, dominating voice I could never say no to, not that I wanted to ever say no. With zero hesitation, I rolled round and felt my sexual partner's arms wrap around me. The erect pole sat between my cheeks as a sculpted chest breathed against my back. "You ready, Thomas?" Charming whispered between kisses on my shoulder.   
"Yes... Give it to me..." I whimpered. After quickly spitting into my ass, it wasn't long before David began positioning himself, the mushroom head grazing at the entrance.   
"Mmmm this is gonna be good..." I heard David say quietly before I felt him enter my welcoming hole.   
"Fffffuuuuuuccccckkkkk..." I hissed as I felt the usual, slightly burning sensation as more and more of him entered me.   
"Ohhhh shit... So tight..." I heard David groan. Once it was all in, I noticed the usual moment when all pain was drowned out by the pleasure.   
"Fuck me, David..." I said, desperately.   
"Mmm, you're my good little slut, aren't you?" I felt David say as his breath caressed my ear, while his hips began rotating.   
"Mmmmm, yeah David. Give it to me." I begged, desperate for more. 

(Charming's POV) 

I was in heaven as I thrusted my hips, having sex with a man who's getting married this very evening. I loved it. I laid kisses on his neck and ear as I let my cock explore his tight, warm caves.   
"Shit, it's so big..." Thomas shuddered as I continued to fuck his bubble butt.   
"But you love it, dontcha?" I said, knowingly.   
"Fuck yeah..."   
"You're my little bottom bitch..." I grunted before straightening my back up so I could focus more on my boy's ass.   
"Yeah, I'm your little bottom bitch.. Oh, fuck me harder, David..." Thomas demanded, I think louder than he intended. I placed my hands on his firm ass cheeks and began smashing into him. Thomas's mouth could no longer speak any kind of English and it descended into deeply pleasured moans.   
"Yeah, fucking take it! You wanted it so bad, you take it all!" I grunted as my hips became a blur. The room was filled with the smell of sweat and the noises of us both moaning, the sounds of the bed rocking and creaking and my balls slapping against his ass. The familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach was growing. "Oh God... I'm gonna cum..." I breathed.  
"Do it... Cum inside me!" Thomas blurred out as I continued to pound the younger man. My nails dug into his shoulders and my head rolled back as I felt the sensation intensify.   
"Oh shit! Urgh, fuck!" I growled before finally- "ARRRRGGHHHHH YES! TAKE IT! TAKE IT ALLLLL!!!" I yelled out as I felt my cock pump my seed deep into the prince's ass.   
"Mmmm yes! Give it to me! Fuckkkkkk..." Thomas moaned, in ecstasy. Once I had finished unloading into the boys' ass, I pulled out and collapsed onto the bed beside him. 

(Thomas' POV) 

I could feel the King's jizz dribbling out of my crack, slowly. I rolled onto my back and revealed that I, myself, had also cummed a while ago, coating my abs and the bed like a white paint.   
"Holy shit, that was amazing..." I muttered.   
"Mmm... It really was..." Charming panted. "I don't care if you're married, we gotta do this again. Soon."   
"Definitely. I don't care if I'm married either, I need your cock." I assured him.   
"Good boy."


	5. That’s Still Small Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David gets his checkup with Dr. Whale, but it becomes a lot more intimate than he expected.

(Whale's POV) 

I was in my office, awaiting for my patient to come in. It was David, previously known as John Doe. I was looking forward to seeing him as he was absolutely stunning. And nothing had happened since Graham fucked my ass and I was kind of desperate for more. So, when David entered my office, I couldn't help but smile.   
"Hi there, Doc." David smiled before sitting down opposite me.   
"Morning Mr Nolan. How are we feeling?" I asked, opening up the file I have on him.  
"Everything's still really fuzzy, honestly. I don't remember anything." David sighed.   
"I'm sorry. It could take a few days. Would you mind if I checked you over?" I questioned, undressing him through my eyes. He wore a dark blue sleeping gown over a slightly lighter blue top and some black bottoms.  
"Of course. Whatever you need." David smiled.   
"Okay, first, I want to test your blood pressure." I reached over and grabbed the sphygmomanometer (the Velcro cuff) and came round the front of my desk. "Would you mind taking off your robe, Mr Nolan?" I asked him.   
"Please, call me David." He told me before doing so. He stood up and let the soft fabric run off his arms and fall gracefully onto the seat.   
"Okay, and let me just wrap this round you..." I approached David a bit closer and wrapped the sphygmomanometer around his impressive bicep, making sure to be a bit slow and savour the moment. "Okay?" I placed the stethoscope I had round my neck on his forearm and began pumping. I listened for anything dodgey but there was nothing wrong.   
"Are we all good?" David half laughed as I released the pressure.   
"So far, so good, yes. Could I just weigh you, as well?" I asked, unable to hide my smirk as I looked over to the scales.   
"Oh, sure." David nodded. He went to go over to it but I stopped him.   
"Apologies, David, I'm going to need you to take some clothes off." I told him, trying my best to contain my excitement.   
"What?" He frowned.   
"These scales are fairly old and to get an accurate reading I need you to take anything off that might interfere. Such as your shirt and er.. Your pants.." I lied. These weights weren't EVER gonna be interfered by just a shirt and pants, but I wanted to see my patient with as few clothes as possible.   
"Umm... Okay. Sure, I understand." David nodded, a little confused. Oh and how my face lit up when he pulled his shirt over his head and let it fall to the cold floor. I couldn't help but stare at his glorious pecs, chiselled abs and defined v-lines. Each individual muscle moved as if they were begging for me to touch them. He was stunning. "Pants too, right?" David asked, looking a little self conscious.   
"Er-Ahem... Err, yes please." I stammered, trying to find my voice. I was really only focusing on not getting rock hard, though I was definitely supporting a semi. David took off his slippers before he reluctantly let his dark pants fall around his ankles, leaving him in just a pair of white briefs. My mouth salivated at the sight. His muscled and hairy legs looked incredible and clearly the briefs were a tad too tight because the bulge left little to the imagination.   
"So... Do I just stand on here?" David asked me, pointing at the scales.   
"Umm... Y-Yes. That's right." I nodded and watched as he stepped onto it. I looked upon his muscled back that led down to the two generous mounds of flesh hidden by the milky white fabric.   
"Do you err... Are you going to measure me, then?" David half laughed, as I hadn't done anything for like, 15 seconds.   
"Yes! Sorry, I was just making sure you're on correctly." I blushed, before approaching him. I went right up to his back and looked round him, getting intimately close. The numbers on the scale blurred as I felt my cock throb.

(David's POV) 

I could feel Doctor Whale's breath on my shoulder as he read the scales. I wasn't sure how I felt about standing in front of this man in nothing but a pair of white briefs. In one way, I felt rather uncomfortable, but at the same time, I was kind of turned on by it.   
"Okay, you can step off the scales now." Whale told me. I stepped backwards and turned round to see him. I noticed something that was very hard to miss. In Whale's pants I saw a very prominent tent.   
"Like what you see?" I found those words fall out my mouth without me even thinking about it.   
"I'd be lying if I said I didn't." Whale admitted, loosening his tie a bit.   
"I didn't have to strip off, did I? That was just for you, wasn't it?" I asked, realising.   
"Maybe..." Whale said with a little smirk.   
"You didn't have to trick me, Doctor." I told him, getting closer towards him. "You should've just asked." I whispered before cupping his head with both of my hands and connecting our lips. I don't know what came over me. Was I gay in the previous life? Perhaps bi? I don't remember liking men, though I don't really remember a lot. Either way, I wanted this. I wanted him. I wrapped my arms around him and pushed him till he was up against the desk. 

(Whale's POV) 

David's muscular arms held me close as our lips danced together like I had been fantasising since the day we found his body on the side of a road. He's so hot, even as a coma patient. My hands immediately began feeling all over his body and I soon noticed he was pushing my lab coat off my shoulders. I let it fall to the floor as David went on to push his tongue through my lips. I reached down and let the palm of my hand rub his crotch. He began growling into the kiss as he unbuttoned my shirt.   
"Mmmm yeah, David..." I breathed when his lips temporarily detached from mine. He seemed to not want to waste anytime as he hurriedly forced my shirt off my body and down my arms.  
"I'm gonna fuck your ass, Whale." David told me, his voice husky, as he pulled my tie over my head. A shiver went down my spine as I pulled a condom out of my trouser pocket.   
"Mmmm have you been planning this, Doctor?" David smirked as he began unbuckling my trousers.   
"I can't help the fact you look like a fucking Prince." I muttered before my pants fell down to my ankles.   
"Well, you're gonna-"  
"Doctor Whale?" A voice called from the other side of the door. I knew she was one of my co-workers. "Are you busy?"   
"Err.. Yes! Come back later please!" I called, scared she'd just walk in on us. She didn't respond so I assumed she walked away. "Lemme just..." I said before going towards the door. 

(David's POV)

I watched as the hot Doctor walked over to the door and lock it. Before he could turn around though, I pinned him up against the door with his back against me and began rutting my hard-on against his ass.   
"Holy shit..." Whale grunted as I began kissing his neck and feeling up his skinny but muscley body. "Oh God, fuck me David... Give it to me..." He begged before I tucked my fingers into his grey boxers and pushed them down. His perky butt was revealed and my cock only throbbed.   
"Oh I'm gonna fuck you alright... But you're gonna be limping for a week." I purred before giving his ass a spank. I wasn't sure where this side of me came from or that it even existed at all, but I couldn't contain it. I went down to my knees and looked upon the wonderfully shaved, pink hole.   
"Oh David... Yessss..." Whale breathed as I spread his cheeks apart. Without any further hesitation, I buried my face between his cheeks. "Oh FUCK!" Whale cried as my tongue began licking up his hole. I didn't want to wait much longer, so I went as deep as I could, as fast as I could, desperately clearing out the Doctor's hole. 

(Whale's POV) 

I was in pure ecstasy. I moaned into the door, though trying to keep quite to not raise suspicion from outside, as my patient devoured my ass like a starving animal. My fingers were digging into the door frame as my eyes clenched shut, I was over come with an intense pleasure. David definitely had a better tongue than Graham.   
"Yes! Give it to me... Oh yeah... Ohhh please..." I heard myself groan as I started to lose patience.   
"You want me inside you, Doctor?" David's voice was muffled, given his face was still engulfed in a pair of butt cheeks, but I still understood every syllable.   
"Yes... I want you inside me... I want you, David..." I pleaded, desperate to be filled. Even though it was clothed, I knew it was bigger than Graham's cock, which was already impressive as it was. Suddenly, I felt the intense, wet pleasure slither out of my hole and heard David stand up.   
"Bend over the desk." He growled into my ear. 

(David's POV) 

I watched as the Doctor obeyed my command. He went over to the desk and in one smooth shove, he pushed a load of crap off the surface and out of the way. His ass welcomed me when he bent over his own desk. I strutted over before letting my achingly hard cock out of its briefs, feeling them fall around my ankles. I took the condom and purposely, slowly opened it while letting my cock tease Whale's hole.   
"Urrghh... Please... Fuck me, David..." He squirmed, gripping the desk's edge.   
"You want it bad, don't ya, doc?" I purred, loving what I had done to the man. I had turned him from a confident doctor to a desperate puddle.   
"I need it, David. I need every inch of you inside me..." Whale begged. I decided to give him some mercy. I rolled the condom onto my rock hard cock and took a hand-lotion that sat on the desk. I squeezed some onto my hand before lubing up my rod. Then, I spread Whale's cheeks and began pushing my cock into his welcoming hole. I watched his knuckles whiten, clenching down on the desk, as I pushed my cock further and further into him.  
"Holy shit..." I gasped, watching my dick be swallowed inch by inch. "Fuck, it's so tight..." 

(Whale's POV) 

The pain was rather intense as I felt David's thick, long cock fill me up. Finally, I felt his pubic hair press against my ass.   
"Oh fuck... Shitttt... So big..." I hissed before he leaned down and helped calm me down by kissing my back and shoulders.   
"You feel so gooood, babyyy.." David cooed.   
"Then what are you waiting for...? Fuck my ass..." I growled.   
"You asked for it.." David warned me with a slight chuckle before straightening his back up. I felt his nails dig into my waist before I felt his cock slide back out of me until there was just an inch... Then... SLAM! The desk shook. I shook. All ten inches were forced deep inside me again, in a flash. "Oh fuck yes!" I heard David moan as I cried out in both pain and pleasure. It wasn't long before my ex-John Doe began thrusting his hips back and forth. I felt his pole repeatedly push in and slide out of me, pleasuring me in a way I've needed for a while.

(David's POV) 

I was overcome with pleasure as I pistoned my hips, slamming into Whale's ass hole. I watched as my dick was continually swallowed up by his ass, more turned on than I have been for a long time.   
"Awrgh!! Fucking take it! Mmmmm yeah!!" I grunted before spanking his ass, loudly. I could feel a drop of sweat roll down my neck as my balls slapped against his ass, which echoed throughout the office. "Yeah, you want it bad, don't you... Fucking whore... Take it all... Take my dick..." I moaned, continuing to discover the side of me I never knew existed.   
"Mmmm yeah.. Give it to me... Give me that monster dick..." Whale moaned as I continued to pound him, making the desk shake so much that pencils and pens rolled off the edge onto the floor with a clatter. We continued on like this for about 5 more minutes before... "Ohhhhh!! SHIT!! Fucckkk yessss... Mmmm fuck yes, David..." I watched as the man below me cried out and shudder. I watched as his cock shot his white jizz onto his desk and floor.   
"Oh fuck yes!" I grunted as I watched it dribble down his leg.   
"Cum on my back, David... Do it... Cum on me.." Whale pleaded.   
"Awh, fuck!" I pulled my cock out of his ass and took the condom off, throwing it across the room. I began beating my cock so fast my hand was a blur. "Ohhhh... Fuck yeah... So hot..." I was muttering before soon... "MMMMM YEAH! Oh fuck yes! Such a fucking slut..." I moaned out as my cock pumped my seed all over his upper back. My legs buckled and I had to grip Whale's ass to keep me stable. Once I was finished, I took a moment to catch my breath as I watched my own cum slowly dribble down the Doctor's muscled back. I couldn't stop myself... I brought my head down to his lower back and began licking all over his back, eating up all the spunk I had shot onto his back.   
"Loving that, huh?" Whale smirked, almost half amused.   
"Mmmmm you know it baby..." I said as I licked up the last bit of jizz. I gave his ass a gentle smack, stepped back and leaned back against the desk. 

(Whale's POV)

I stood back up, still panting, before turning and leaning back against the desk. I could still feel my own cum dripping down my calf.   
"That was fucking amazing..." I whispered, looking over to my new buff fuck buddy.   
"You've got a good ass, Doctor." David chuckled before giving it a grope.   
"Doctor Whale?" The same lady called from behind the door.   
"Yes, I'll be right there!" I called back. "Sorry, I need to get back to work." I apologised to David.   
"That's okay. C'mere." He sweetly leaned in and connected our lips once more.


	6. The Shepherd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the past, David meets his brother’s ex lover. Meanwhile, in the present, Henry discovers his mother’s secret.

(Graham's POV) 

I was laying there, naked, in Regina's bed. She was fast asleep after I had fucked her like she loves it. But... I was still horny. I wanted more. I thought about it... I am in the same house as Henry, who I'm sure would love some company. So, I quietly slipped out from the covers and crept out through the door. My soft but long cock swung between my legs as I approached Henry's bedroom. Excited, I placed my hand on the door handle and pushed the door open. The sight before me instantly made me rock hard. Henry was naked, on his bed, jerking off.   
"Graham?!" He gasped, shocked, as I shut the bedroom door behind me.   
"Hey baby... Wanna hand?" I smirked.   
"You're the man who's sleeping with her?" Henry said, stunned.   
"You know?" I said, semi ashamed.   
"Of course, you guys aren't exactly quiet, y'know?" Henry rolled his eyes.   
"Did you hear us just now?" I asked, realising.   
"Yeah. Why do you think I'm jerking off? I was jealous of her." Henry admitted as I stepped closer to the bed.   
"Well you don't have to be jealous anymore..." I muttered as I climbed onto his bed before connecting our lips. 

(Henry's POV)

My adoptive mother's secret lover was also MY secret lover, and for some reason that only turned me on even more. After hearing Graham plow her earlier, I was starving for some sexual activity, so the Sheriff coming into my room was like a gift from God. Graham was on top of me as our lips danced and crashed into each other and our hands exploded each other's bodies. I ran my hands over his abs and pecs, thankful I have such a hot, sexy fuck buddy.   
"Mmm, Henry, I missed you..." Graham purred between kisses on my neck.   
"I missed you too, Graham..." I whispered, letting him do whatever he wants to my body. It had been a while since we had done anything. Not since the time he gave me a blowjob in the station. He began kissing his way down my body and was clearly aiming for my painfully hard cock. I was going to receive my second blow job from the same, much older man. 

(Graham's POV) 

All I could see was all I ever needed. Henry's beautiful, young cock that was already leaking some precum. However, I decided to give his hairless balls some attention. Without hesitation I took both of his small marbles into my mouth and began sucking them. I watched as Henry's back arched and his whole body squirm as he experienced such a sensation.   
"Oh, yes, Graham! Yes!" Henry moaned. Feeling happy about my squirming sexual partner, I moved on and engulfed his small cock. "Ohh, yeaaah... Graham that feels so goooood..." Henry continued as I swallowed his precum then bobbed up and down, pleasuring the mayor's son. "Oh shit, Graham... I'm gonna cum..." He warned me, but that only made me want it more. I swirled my tongue around his cock and hummed on it, sending vibrations through his body. "Ohh fuuuu-!!!" I had to put my hand over Henry's mouth to stop him from being too loud. I couldn't let Regina find out about this. But as he moaned into my hand and gripped the bed sheets, he pumped his sweet boy juice into my mouth, which I happily swallowed. 

(Henry's POV) 

Graham's hand was still on my mouth as I panted and did my best to catch my breath. Once he was sure my cock was clean, Graham climbed back up my body and gently pressed his lips against mine. The kiss was sweet and kind, which was different to the usual lustful, hungry kisses I get from the man almost twice my age.   
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me and your mother. I just didn't want to upset or hurt you." He told me, caressing my cheek and pressing his forehead against mine. His dark blue eyes looked into my hazel eyes.   
"It's okay. I understand. But she's evil..." I warned him.   
"Ha, you could say that." He half laughed.   
"Don't worry, I can take care of myself."   
"Well, tonight... I want to take care of you." I told him before wrapping my fingers around his large cock.   
"Mmmmm you're a good boy." Graham purred before passionately kissing me. 

(Graham's POV) 

I rolled onto my back, however Henry's lips never disconnected from mine. We continued to make out for another 30 seconds before I noticed Henry getting impatient. He soon began moving down my body, trying to mimic what I did: kissing the nipples, licking my stomach etc. Then he faced my 7 and a half inch cock.   
"Just take what you can." I told him. He anxiously nodded before licking the head of my cock with both his hands round the base of my shaft. Already I was in heaven. I watched him cluelessly lick around my cock before finally taking the tip into his mouth. "Mmmmm that's it Henry..." I moaned, gently placing a hand in his hair. He slowly took more and more till he was about 4 inches in before he gagged a little bit. "It's okay, it's okay. It's feeling amazing, baby." I whispered once he coughed a bit. Then, he resumed. He bobbed his head up and down on what he could, while his hands stroked the base of my pole. "Mmmm fuck... So much better than Regina..." I grunted, knowing that would only make him feel good about what he was doing. Though, I was kinda telling the truth. Henry was doing good for a first-time-sucker. But then he did something that ruined me. His innocent eyes darted up at me, and I almost died. "Oh fuck yeah... Look at me while you suck my dick Henry... Fuck, that's so hot!" My cock was already rather sensitive after cumming in Regina's mouth earlier, so I knew I wasn't going to last long. I dug my nails into the bed sheets as I looked down at the boy who's lips wrapped round my dick. "I'm gonna cum, Henry... Shit... Yeah, make me cum..." I growled, doing my best to not thrust my entire cock down his throat. I had to grab a pillow and bite into it as I moaned out, unloading round after round of jizz into Henry's mouth. A lot of it came leaking out of his lips and dribbled onto my balls. Once Henry was sure he had milked me dry, and I had put the pillow back, he climbed back up my body.   
"That was one of the best things we've ever done." Henry panted, collapsing on top of me.   
"Oh, fuck yeah. You're a hot little fucker, aren't ya?" I chuckled, wrapping my arms around him.

 

(Charming's POV) 

I was struggling, to say the least. I was everything but a knight or soldier, yet here I was preparing to fight a fucking dragon for the King. I was struggling to just put my armour on, much to the other soldiers' annoyance. I was just trying to strap what I believed was some kind of shoulder pad on when another soldier came over.   
"What the hell are you doing?" He spat. He was bald but had a handsome beard and looked very strong.   
"Just trying my best." I sighed.   
"You've got your armour on the wrong way round. You're gonna make us look like a fool in front of King Midas!" He scowled.   
"Well, instead of yelling, do you wanna help me?" I reasoned.  
"Fucking hell..." He snatched my arm and brought me over to my tent, which was set up for me as I was supposed to be the hero and my twin who had died. 

The man dragged me inside and closed the entrance. He looked incredibly pissed off, at me specifically.   
"You don't deserve your brother's face." He growled as he began taking off my armour for me.   
"I'm sorry I'm not a fighter like he is. I don't wanna be here, either." I reminded him as he set down the metal armour onto the table beside us. There wasn't much in the tent, just a couple of weapons and shields as well as a small bed.   
"It's not about you being a shit fighter.." He rolled his eyes.   
"Then what is this about?" I frowned now standing in just a sleeveless raggedy shirt and leggings.   
"Nothing..." He lied.   
"Tell me."   
"No."  
"If we're gonna be fighting out there, I need to know you're on my side!" I barked.   
"I LOVED HIM!" The soldier snapped.   
"What?" I gasped.   
"It was only one time but... We slept together in that very bed... And then the next day he died. And I'd give anything to have that again. Then you come along, like the Gods are fucking mocking me." The soldier explained.   
"Oh.. I'm... I'm sorry, to hear that." I apologised, pitiful.   
"It's not fair! You should've been the one who died! Not him!" The soldier yelled, getting angrier and angrier.   
"Okay, calm down..." I told him, getting nervous.   
"You're just a shitty copy. Nothing more!" He continued.   
"Shut up, or someone's gonna hear!" I warned him.   
"Why should I? So you can keep all the glory that belongs to-" But before he could finish, I cut him off. I gripped his biceps and thrusted my head forwards, crashing my lips against his. 

I think he was shocked at first, but I soon found myself being pushed back against a set of drawers. He deepened the kiss, gripping my hair and hungrily attacking my lips. I moaned lightly into his lips and felt his hands reach round and grope my ass. I began trying to take his armour off, struggling to work out how. I didn't get very far before I felt him grip my shirt at my chest then forcefully tugged and threw me onto the bed, onto my back.   
"This time I'm gonna fuck you, James." He growled, taking off his own armour. Off came his metal chest plate and it crashed to the floor, along with his reflective leggings.   
"Can I at least get a name?" I breathed, feeling my cock harden.   
"Ben." He answered, lifting his black undershirt up over his head, revealing a defined, muscular body with a single scar going down his side. Then he got on the bed and on top of me, resuming his attack on my lips. My hands explored his body as he started to grind his hips into me. 

"You want it, don't you James?" Ben whispered, in between kisses against my neck.   
"Mmmm yeaaah... Give it to me..." I muttered as he began lifting my shirt. I arched my back so he could pull my top over my head.   
"Mmmm fuck, James..." Ben groped my pec, clearly rather impressed.   
"You like what you see?" I smirked.   
"I do indeed..." Ben grinned before straddling my chest. He took his 9 inch dick out of his leggings and it flopped out, smacking me across the face.   
"Holy crap..." I muttered.   
"Shut up..." Ben snarled before forcefully stuffing his pole into my mouth. I choked on the forced entry meat, but didn't resist. Ben didn't care if I gagged, he just began thrusting his shaft in and out of my mouth repeatedly, making dribble leak out the corner of my mouth. "Yeah, swallow it, bitch..." He moaned as I got used to the size and gagged less. "Feels so fucking good... I'm gonna destroy your ass." I really, really wanted this. After all the stress of being ripped away from my Mom and then getting plonked in this castle because I was gonna have to slay a dragon! So, I had a tad bit of stress that I needed to relieve, and this was exactly how I wanted to do it. Ben's long cock repeatedly fucked my face, making my own cock throb in my pants. 

"I'm getting impatient..." Ben snarled before pulling his cock out of my mouth and de-straddling me. "Turn over, bitch." He commanded and I obeyed. I rolled onto my chest and quickly felt his fingers grip the hem of my pants and pulled them down to my knees. My ass was completely exposed. "Mmmm fuck yeah." He purred before spanking my ass cheek, kneeling in between my spread legs. He raised my ass so I was in the doggy position, spreading my cheeks apart. "Mmmm this is gonna be so hot..." Ben muttered.   
"Yeah, baby... Fuck your Prince's ass." I said, my voice so lustful even I barely recorgnised it.   
"Mmmm I will, sexy..." I heard him say after he spat into it. I felt his finger then force it's way inside me, making me arch my back.   
"Ohhhh fuuckkkk..." I purred at the welcomed intrusion.   
"You're so tight... Got such a nice ass too..." Ben told me before groping a cheek with his free hand. Meanwhile the finger fucked my ass, lubing it up with his spit.  
"Now I'm getting impatient.." I half laughed.   
"Alright, bitch, you asked for it." Ben smirked and I soon felt the tip of his cock at my hole.  
"Give it to-" But before I could finish, I felt the entire piece of meat force it's way inside me, making me scream out in pain.  
"ARGH SHIT!!" I yelled out, my knuckles whitening as I gripped the bed sheets.   
"You asked for it, James." Ben snarled before spanking my ass.   
"I'm not asking you to stop..." I muttered back, knowing the pain would decrease.   
"Good Prince." Ben said before beginning to thrust his hips back and forth, making me moan every time I felt him fill me up. The pain had already diminished and I was in utter ecstasy.   
"Oh, yeah... Fuck me, Ben... Destroy my ass..." I grunted, hearing his balls slap against my flesh.   
"Yeah, take it James. Such a fucking slut, aren't you?" Ben growled.   
"Mmmm yeah... I need your dick, Ben... I need you to keep fucking me..." I pleaded before getting another spank.   
"Your ass belongs to me, bitch... I'm gonna cum inside you any time I want..." Ben said between pants.   
"Mmm yeah, I'm your little bitch..." I groaned.   
"Damn fucking right you are!" Ben spat before leaning down and licking the sweat off my back.   
"Oh fuck, Ben... I'm gonna cum..." I warned him, feeling my cock throb. I hadn't even touched it as my nails were still digging into the bed sheets.   
"Mmm do it bitch. Cum on the bed while I breed your ass, James." Ben growled in my ear before straightening back up and focusing on his hips. His thrusts only became harder and faster, making my moans become incoherent and non-understandable. "Yeah, take it, James... Take my dick..."   
"ARERGGHHHHH FUUUUCCCKKKKKK!!!" I moaned out, loudly, as I began spraying my jizz all over the bed, creating a puddle on the bed.   
"Oh FUCK YES, JAMES!!!" Ben shouted, plunging his cock deep inside me. I felt his cock throb inside me as it painted his salty jizz all over the walls of my ass. "Oh fuuuccckkk yes! James, you hot bastard..." When he finished unloading inside me, I found myself collapsing into the bed and he flopped onto my back. I could feel my own cum against my abs but I didn't care. We both caught our breath, thinking about what happened within the last hour.   
"Holy shit..." I panted.   
"Yeah... That was... Pretty intense..." Ben muttered. "If we survive the dragon..."  
"Same time tomorrow?" I smirked.


	7. The Heart Is A Lonely Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Hunter disobeys the Queen, she punished him.

(The Hunter's POV) 

"Did you think you could fool me with the heart of a stag?!" The Evil Queen shouted, slamming the animal's organ on a table. She had just discovered that I had tried switching Snow's heart with a stag's, because I couldn't face killing someone so innocent and pure. And Regina wasn't happy. I was in a room which walls were lined with drawers, made for hearts. I tried taking a step backwards, towards the door, but she waved her hand. SLAM! The doors swung shut, locking me in with the mad woman. "You're not going anywhere."  
"She doesn't deserve to die!" I told her as she backed me up against the door.   
"That's not up to you. I wanted a heart, and a heart I shall have!" Regina spat before she magically plunged her hand into my chest.   
"Argh!" I spluttered before she pulled my heart out of my body. I looked upon the red, glowing organ. "What... What are you going to do to me?" I panted, scared. Suddenly, grabbed my face and forced her lips onto mine.   
"You're now mine. My pet." Regina growled into my face before walking back over to the wall of drawers. She held out my heart and a drawer popped open, containing a small casket. "And this is your cage. From this moment forward, you will do everything that I say. And if you ever disobey me, if you ever try to run away, all I have to do is squeeze." Regina threatened, before squeezing my heart. An intense pain erupted from inside me.   
"Arrrghhh! Ackkkkkhhh!" I cried out in pain. Then she stopped.   
"Merek!" Regina shouted. One of her guards came into the heart-storage. "You're life is now in my hands forever. Merek. Take him to my bedchamber."

Merek was a pretty buff dude. He was bald but had a bit of a ginger beard and wore these dark, leather clothes. I myself wore a leather, black shirt and some He dragged me up some stairs and brought me into Regina's bedchamber. There wasn't much in the room other than a massive bed with black bed sheets. There was also a closet and a balcony that looked upon the Enchanted Forest.   
"What are you going to do to me?" I panicked before Merek threw me onto the bed. Suddenly, the bedchambers doors swung open and Regina came inside. She had taken off her big, black dress and was now only wearing her under-shirt-corset-thing and a pair of her tight black leggings.   
"Merek. I want to see you punish our new resident." She instructed, as she sat down on her own chair.   
"What do you-" But before I could finish, I saw Merek grip his own shirt and pulled it over his head. He revealed his incredibly muscular, strong and defined body. He had an 8 pack and huge pecs. "R-Regina, there must be another way-"  
"Oh, I think you'll enjoy this." Regina smirked. Then suddenly, Merek pushed my chest so I was laying flat on the bed, as he got on top of me. His lips smashed into mine and he aggressively began kissing me. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't getting turned on by this. Merek's tongue forced its way through my lips as his crotch rubbed against my own. "Take off his clothes." Regina's voice said. Merek disconnected our lips and gripped my shirt before off it went. "Mmmm... Nice abs, Hunter." Regina purred and I noticed she had a hand down her pants. Merek then gripped my trousers and began pulling them along with my under, straight off my legs. My, now painfully hard, 7 and a half inch dick was released. "Mmm... I think after you're done here, Merek, I might have a turn." Regina half laughed. "Take off the rest of your clothes." She instructed. So, Merek undid his trousers and pulled them off his own legs, along with his underwear. Our flopped his 9 inch, semi erect cock, that was pretty damn thick too.   
"Holy shit..." I gasped, suddenly feeling very intimidated. I had never been with a guy before, not even really thought about it. And although Merek was a hot dude, having that fucking my ass was kinda scary. 

"You know what to do." Regina told Merek. And it seemed he did. He grabbed me by the ankles and lifted my legs high in the air then bent them so my knees were near my head, to expose my asshole. Before I could even say anything, Merek's face dived straight into my ass and I immediately felt his tongue begin to wiggle around inside me.   
"Urgh! Oooh! Fucking hell!" I cried out, mixed with shock and pleasure. I could hear him eating me out, like a hungry, wild animal. "Ohhh shit..." I muttered, looking down at his bald head that was engulfed within my ass cheeks. I wasn't sure how I felt about Regina watching us... It felt both sexy and uncomfortable.   
"You two are so hot..." Regina sneered, enjoying us. Marek's tongue continually wiggles inside me as my head rolled back. No one had ever done this to me before and it felt incredible.   
"Mmm yeah... Feels so good..." I whispered.   
"Sounds like he's enjoying this too much. I think we need to make sure he's truly punished." Regina growled. Suddenly, Marek resurfaced, making me whimper at the loss of his tongue. My legs fell back onto the bed before the guard suddenly straddled my chest. I came face to face with his huge dick. It was fully erect not and it was like a long and thick glass bottle. I knew what he wanted me to do and opened my mouth. Marek gripped my hair before plowing every inch straight into my mouth. Obviously, I choked and gagged on it, but he gave no shits. His hips were like pistons and he thrusted his massive pole in and out of my throat, making me drool, a lot, out of the corners of my mouth. There was nothing I could do. I just continued coughing on his dick and I kinda liked it. The roughness. The lack of control I had. The fact that for once, I was the prey. Every now and then, Marek would take it out of my mouth, letting me catch my breath and cough a little, but he'd take the time to slap the meat against my face. And then, once he couldn't wait any longer, he slammed the dick straight down my throat again.   
"Mmm yeah, boy... Eat my dick..."  
Merek grunted.   
"Mmmphfff!" I moaned around the cock.   
"Yes! Dominate the hunter. Make him your sheep!" Regina said, maniacally. 

Once Merek was satisfied with his slobbered up dick, he slipped his meat out from my lips. It wasn't long before he had me in position. I was on my knees on the bed, facing Regina. He had me in a kind of head lock in his arm, forcing me to be up straight. Meanwhile, I could feel the tip of his shaft at my entrance.   
"Please don't be too-" But again, Merek didn't let me finish. I suddenly felt it push past my asscheeks and enter my hole. "Shhhhiiiiiiiitttttt!!!" I grimaced, feeling an intense burning sensation grow inside me:   
"That's right, Hunter. Take it." Regina snarled, hand still in her pants, masturbating at the sight of us.   
"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I hissed, feeling more and more of Merek's cock push through inside me. My nails dug into Merek's forearm as my breathing grew faster and less steadier. Eventually, I felt his pubic hair brush against my ass. "Holy fucking shit..." I muttered.   
"Now fuck him." Regina commanded. Soon, I began feeling Merek begin to thrust his hips, like he did with my mouth, and forced his cock in and out of my panicking asshole. It was intense to say the least. I wasn't sure what to do with myself as I felt him plow me right in front of the Queen. But soon, when I eventually began relaxing, the pain was becoming overpowered by pure pleasure.   
"Ohhh... Fuck yeaaah...." I moaned when Merek suddenly began grabbed my head and forced his lips onto mine. I could feel  
his bearer against my face as we sloppily kissed and he continually pounded my ass. I could feel  
his wet saliva around my lips and his breath smelled of my ass. Then, suddenly, he slipped his dick back out of my ass. "Wha-?" I breathed but he manoeuvred me like I was some kind of child's doll. I was soon on my back and my feet were on his shoulders and it wasn't long before I felt him re-enter me again. He resumed his pounding and I looked up at his muscular body. It was amazing. The amount of pleasure I was receiving was insane. I suddenly noticed a mirror on the wall and I swear I saw another face watching us, but before I could really focus on it, Merek suddenly grabbed my dick and began stroking it off. "Holy shit..." I panted.    
"Cum, boys. Cum for your Queen!" Regina demanded.   
"Awh! Awh fuck!" I moaned as Merek continued fucking me as hard as he could. "I'm gonna cum..." I warned Merek. He just nodded before suddenly-  
"ARGH!" Merek shouted out, unloading into my ass.   
"Ohhh fuckkkk!!!" I cried and began shooting my own load all over my own chest and abs. Once both Merek and I were done, I felt his huge cock slither out of me, before he stood up, off the bed. We were both panting, heavily.   
"You can leave us now, Merek." Regina instructed him. So, he grabbed his clothes and left the bedchambers.   
"Mmmhmmm... Now it's my turn." Regina smirked, prowling towards me.   
"Wait... Right now?" I whispered, feeling exhausted.   
"Right... Now..." Regina said before leaning over and with her long tongue, scooped up some of my jizz.   
"Oh Christ..."


	8. Desperate Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney thanks David for helping him with his campaign

(David's POV) 

I had been spending the entire day hanging up posters for Sidney's campaign to become the new Sheriff, as Graham died unexpectedly last week. It was due to natural causes apparently. Emma was competing against Sidney to become Storybrooke's newest Sheriff, and although I liked her, my wife's best friend was Regina, who wanted Sidney to win. So, I was spending the day hanging his posters up around town. However, when I was hanging them up on the bulletin board just outside the town hall, the man on the posters came over.  
"David!" He said, walking over.  
"Oh, hi Sidney." I smiled.   
"I didn't know you were helping out?" Sidney said, surprised. He was wearing his suit as later today they'd be having their debate, to convince us of who's best to run as Sheriff.   
"Yeah, my wife got me putting these up all day." I chuckled.   
"I feel like I should be paying you." Sidney laughed.   
"Oh, that's not necessary." I assured him.   
"I have an idea. Would you follow me for a second?" Sidney asked.   
"Errrr, sure?" I frowned. 

I followed Sidney to the side of the Town Hall, behind some bushes.   
"What-What are we doing?" I asked, confused.   
"Well, I wanna pay you back for helping me out." Sidney said before suddenly placing his hand on my chest and pushing me till my back was against the building.   
"Sidney, I-" But before I could continue, his hands were already fumbling at my belt buckle. "Woah..." I gasped, shocked. It had been kind of a while since I had any sexual activity. I wasn't really attracted to Katherine and since I was out of hospital, I didn't have much chance to see Doctor Whale. Sidney went down to his knees as my jeans fell around my ankles.   
"Just relax and let me make you feel good." Sidney smirked before pulling my boxer briefs down too.

(Sidney's POV) 

I had wanted this for so long. To finally be able to see what David's been packing under those jeans. And I was far from disappointed. His long, meaty, semi erect cock dangled between his legs.   
"We really doing th-" I didn't let David finish. Instead, I eagerly wrapped my lips around his cock and quickly began sucking. "Woah!" I heard David gasp as I let the meat fill my mouth. I didn't waste any time I'm bobbing my head back and forth, sucking as hard as I could on the dick. 

(David's POV)

Holy shit! What is with the citizens of this town and sucking dick? First the doctor and now the town's newspaper writer?! I wasn't complaining because... Wow... He was good. My head rolled back against the bricks as I felt my cock be pleasured by Sidney's wonderful mouth. I was a bit nervous too, as we were outside and all it took was somebody walking past the bushes to see us. But I was soon losing my will to care as the pleasure washed through me.  
"Oh fuuuck yeeeeah, Sidney." I purred.

(Sidney's POV) 

Already I could taste David's precum leak out the head of his cock. It was delicious. I slurped and sucked the long cock, enjoying the noises that David was making. My jaw was beginning to ache as I continued to swallow the massive rod, but I wasn't gonna give up anytime soon. I let one of my hands begin to travel up beneath David's shirt and I could feel his defined abs run against it's palm. It travelled up and up until finally groping one of his enormous pecs, then moving to pinch his nipple.   
"Fuck yeah, Sidney. Don't stop." David moaned. His breathing has quickened and his grip on my hair tighten. 

(David's POV)

"Oh shit, baby. Mmm fuck..." I grunted as I felt the orgasm approaching. Feeling Sidney's hand explore my body turned me on so much. Then suddenly, I felt a finger rub against my asshole between my cheeks. Sidney was now pleasing me at both ends. It was a sensory overload, making my vision go almost blurry. Feeling Sidney's fingertip massage my hole pushed me over the edge. "ARGH, FUCKKKKK!" I blurted out as I felt the head of my cock explode in Sidney's mouth. I watched as the town's possible sheriff swallow every ounce of my load, as my legs buckled. Sidney slurped and gulped it all down, hungrily. "Oh, holy fuck, Sidney..." I panted as he let my cock slide out of his lips. Sidney then pulled up my trousers and did them up for me.   
"Enjoy that, David?" Sidney smirked.   
"Oh yeah... Yeah, I did..." I breathed as he wiped his lips with his sleeve.   
"Hope I get to thank you again, sometime." Sidney winked before turning on his heel and walking off.   
"Holy shit.." I half laughed, still panting.


	9. 7:15am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August’s motorbike breaks down in front of Henry’s house and the two begin talking.

(Henry's POV)

It was early in the morning and I my alarm had woken me up. I was depressed, to say the least, since Graham had died. I missed him. He was kind, sweet, gentle and knew how to satisfy my needs. He was one of the best people in my life and my adopted mother killed him. No one believes me but I know that's what happened! I lazily went up to my window and looked outside, only to find a man on a motorcycle just by the gate. I had already met him, briefly, last night with Emma. He was new to town. The first newcomer since Emma. And Emma was already the first person to come to Storybrooke. Intrigued, I quickly got dressed into my school uniform and rushed downstairs. Mom wasn't up yet so I knew this was my chance to get some info for Operation Cobra.

I walked over to the attractive man, dressed in leather. He appeared to be trying to fix up his bike. It was really windy outside and I could hear a rumbling coming from the clouds. There was probably gonna be a storm soon. On the stranger's bike was a brief case strapped to the back.   
"What are you doing here?" I asked.   
"Fixing my bike." The Stranger answered, vaguely.   
"No, I mean in Storybrooke." I told him.   
"Just visiting." The Stranger said, keeping his mysterious vibe.   
"What's that?" I asked, pointing towards the case.  
"A box."   
"What's inside it?"  
"Just something I need to do what I came here for." The Stranger shrugged.   
"I thought you were just visiting." I frowned.   
"Doesn't mean I don't have something to do." He smiled before taking a couple steps closer to me. "You ask a lotta questions."   
"You avoid a lotta questions." I said, looking up at the man's handsome face.   
"I like you. You're cute." The Stranger smirked.   
"What?" I blushed before he gently pushed me so I was out of line of sight to any of the windows of my house. We were right against the hedges. It was then I noticed a lump in the man's tight pants. 

(August's POV) 

I was so horny and I couldn't help but feel this attraction for this boy.   
"Have you ever played with a real man's wood, kid?" I asked. And in response, to my shock, the kid began unbuckling my belt. "Woah..." I gasped before soon, he pulled my 7 inch dick out. "Someone's done this before..." I smirked before he lowered to his knees.   
"You bet." The kid said before taking my cock directly into his mouth. I felt his warm, wet cavern surround my achingly hard wood, making my head roll back in pleasure.   
"Mmm, that's it boy... Feels good.." I muttered as I watched him hungrily bob his head back and forth. I wondered who it was that Henry had done this with before as I gripped his hair.

(Henry's POV) 

I hated to admit it, but... This stranger's dick was perhaps tastier than Graham's. It was like the moment my lips made contact I had become immediately addicted to it. It was thick, vainy and there was a nice bush at the base. I loved it. Using the skills I learned with Graham, I did my best to pleasure my Stranger. I could feel his fingers gripping my hair and hear his soft, quiet moans as I swirled my tongue around his tip.  
"Awwwh fuckkk.." The Stranger shuddered as I tasted his precum leak out his helmet. 

(August's POV)

I was getting close. Looking down upon the kid who's lips hungrily swallowed my cock. His hands kept feeling around my legs until one of them travelled under my shirt and the other groped my ass cheek. I could feel one set of fingers run through my body hair, exploring my body.   
"Awh fuck... I'm gonna cum, kid..." I muttered.   
"Mmmmhmmmph!" The kid shook his head as if to say 'do it!' I felt my knees buckle and my breath quicken.   
"Fuck, it's coming! Oh fuck!" I moaned before I suddenly felt my cock explode into the kid's mouth. I flooded his mouth with my wood's sticky sap and watched as he swallowed it all. It was pretty damn impressive.

(Henry's POV) 

I swallowed what was left of the Stranger's jizz and when he was finished, he slipped his cock out of my lips. I rubbed my slobbery lips with my sleeve as I stood up.   
"Holy shit... That was good, kid." The Stranger muttered as he stuffed his cock back into his pants.  
"Gonna tell me your name, now?" I asked as he walked back over to his bike. However, before he could answer, we were interrupted.  
"Henry?!" My Mom's voice came. The Evil Queen came out of the front door and quickly began storming over. The Stranger got on his bike and started it.   
"You better get off to school." He told me. "Looks like a storm's coming." He added before there was another rumble of thunder. Then, he drove off on his bike.  
"Henry, who was that?" Mom asked me, but I just shrugged.


	10. Fruit of the Poisonous Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August finds Henry in the Diner and the two can’t keep their hands off each other.

(Henry's POV) 

I was busy this morning as I scribbled down as many characters and stories that I could remember from my book as possible on these scrap bits of paper. Since I lost the book and it might never return to me, I couldn't risk forgetting about all the details and names! As I was scribbling some names down, a voice spoke from over my shoulder.   
"Whatcha working on?" It said. I recorgnised it. It was the Stranger. The same Stranger who jizzed down my throat the other day.   
"No time to talk. I got to write it all down before I forget." I told him, trying to stay focused.   
"Yeah, I hate it when great ideas slip away from me." The Stranger admitted. Shit, even his voice was sexy as hell.  
"They're not my ideas. They're stories from a book I lost." I rolled my eyes before he suddenly sat down next to me.   
"Must be a hell of a book. What's it about?" The Stranger asked.  
"Stuff." I evaded, still trying to just focus on the book.   
"Sounds exciting." The Stranger said, sarcastically.   
"You seem awfully interested in me and my book." I began, finally looking up at him. Urgh... He was still as hot as the last time I saw him. He was wearing his sexy leather jacket and a pink scarf. Beneath, he wore a navy blue shirt, which exposed some chest hair. He also wore a pair of black pants, which fitted him nicely.  
"No, just being neighbourly." The Stranger shrugged.   
"What are you doing in Storybrooke?" I questioned.   
"I'm a writer." The Stranger answered.  
"You can write anywhere. What are you really doing here?" I continued.   
"Stuff." The Stranger smirked. "Good luck with the stories." He said before standing up.   
"Wait!" I blurted out, making him pause. I couldn't let him go without some fun, first.   
"What?" He asked.   
"In case you were wondering... The-The toilets are down there, to the left." I said, giving him the hint. I saw him smirk. Then he went down towards the toilets. I waited for a good 20 seconds before going to the toilets myself. 

(August's POV) 

I was in the toilets and already a little bit turned on at the thought of having some Henry-action again. It was empty, thankfully, as I waited by the sinks. Then, the door opened and in cane Henry. He wore a dark grey coat, over a blue jacket and a grey shirt. He also wore a pair of jeans along with it. He looked really cute.   
"Get in." I instructed, holding a toilet stall's door open.   
"Yes, sir." Henry smirked before happily walking in. I followed in behind him, shutting the door and making sure it was locked.   
"We're gonna have a lot of fun, Henry." I smirked, taking off my jacket and scarf, then putting it on the peg.   
"You're so hot..." Henry simply said, already gripping at my shirt and trying to pull it up over my head, however, he wasn't quite tall enough, so I had to take the rest of it off myself. 

(Henry's POV) 

Oh wow. His body was amazing. His pecs were incredible and he had a lot of body hair, which turned me on a lot. My hands were magnetised to his chest as I curiously explored his body with my fingers.   
"C'mere..." The Stranger said before suddenly gripping me by my waist and lifting me up. He placed me onto the toilet so I was just about eye level with the unnamed man. "You're a good boy..." He said before gripping me by the coat and pulling me into a kiss. It was passionate and hungry as his lips attacked my own. He pushed my coat off my shoulders and it fell onto the toilet. My hands were still busy with The Stranger's body, feeling at his nipples. Meanwhile, he continued taking my clothes off. My jacket was soon being unzipped and pushed off my arms. 

(August's POV) 

I pulled Henry's t-shirt up over his head and looked down upon the shirtless boy. I grabbed his jackets and t-shirt and added them to the peg on the door. I held him by the cheek and kissed him again, whilst wrapping my other arm around his waist. He continued feeling up my body, which I found very hot. This boy was worshipping my body, which only heated me up even more. I felt like if I was made out of wood again, I'd have caught on fire. Although most of my leg was wood, so I suppose there was still a danger. We continued and continued to make out, until Henry clearly wanted to turn the heat up even more. I felt his hands begin to unbutton my black pants. I didn't want him to undo the trousers too much to see where the wooden skin began, so I took over for him. I made sure that only a specific type of wood sprung out of my pants.   
"Oh, yessss..." Henry smirked, sitting down on the toilet so that he was eye level with my erect cock. Then he eagerly opened his mouth and let my hard cock push between his lips.   
"Awwwh, yeaaah..." I purred, putting a hand through his hair. "Goooood boy."

(Henry's POV) 

I hungrily sucked on this beautiful man's dick. I hated to admit it, but I think I was more attracted to this complete stranger than I was to Graham, however I still missed the Sheriff terribly. But that's not really what was on my mind at that moment. All I cared about was the throbbing wood in my mouth, which I tried to fit in my mouth. I thrusted my head back and forth, swirling my tongue around the tip, looking up at the mysterious man. As I continued blowing him, I raised my hands and began feeling up his body. Suddenly, we heard a door open and footsteps come inside. I looked up at the Stranger and froze in fear. He pressed a finger to his lips as if to say 'DONT SAY A WORD.' So, I didn't. And instead, I continued to bop my head back and forth. 

(August's POV) 

I bit my lip as Henry carelessly continued to suck my cock. I had to stay quiet as NO ONE could know what I was doing with this kid. I gripped the toilet paper holder and tried my best not to make any noise. I could tell that Henry was enjoying this. I listened out, hearing the man take a piss. When he stopped I thanked my lucky stars. I waited for when he finished washing his hands and then heard the door shut.   
"Mmmmm fuck!!" I grunted. "That was naughty." I told him.   
"Everything we've done is naughty." Henry pointed out, while flicking his tongue across the slit.   
"Fu-u-u-uck!" I shuddered. "I suppose that's true..." I half laughed before pushing my cock back into his mouth. "Shit, I'm close..." 

(Henry's POV) 

At those words, I quickened my pace, as my jaw was beginning to ache as it was. I pinched The Stranger's nipples and desperately tried to stimulate him as much as possible.   
"Mmm... Oh God... Yeah, baby, that's right.." The Stranger continued moaning until suddenly gripping the top of the stall, fingers Yeah wrapping around it tightly. "AWFUUGHHHH!!!" He grunted and soon, my mouth was flooded with his juices. I swallowed as much as I could. I loved it more than hot chocolate with cinnamon, that was for sure! I swallowed it all and when he was done, he let it slide out of my mouth. "Shit, you're so good at that." The Stranger panted, leaning back against the bathroom stall's door.   
"Thanks." I half laughed, wiping the saliva off my lips with the back of my head. "My turn." 

(August's POV) 

Henry stood back up on the toilet then simply unbuttoned his jeans and then let them fall down around his ankles, along with his boxer shorts. His hard cock pointed directly at me.  
"Mmmm, who else have you been fooling around with, then? You're clearly not new to this." I asked, taking a step closer and wrapping some fingers around his cock.   
"Only one other person. His name was Graham but..." Henry suddenly looked down, sounding a bit sadder.   
"Hey, it's okay. Here, lemme make you feel better." I whispered before leaning down a bit and taking the young cock into my mouth.   
"Mmmmm, yeeeeeah..." Henry whimpered, thrusting his cock deep in my mouth. I hungrily began slurping on the already leaking cock. My head quickly went back and forth as my hands squeezed his butt cheeks. I noticed his toes curling and his knees buckling a little bit. 

(Henry's POV) 

It felt SO good! I was already so close to cumming and I didn't even know this man's name! With the combination of the sensation, looking down on his incredibly sexy body and the risk of someone catching us was leaving me with no chance.   
"Oh... Oh fuck... I'm gonna-I'm gonna cum!" I moaned, my fingers gripping harder on his hair. To send me over the edge, I felt a finger rub against my asshole. "Ohhhhh, YEAAAAH!" I cried out before I felt my cock empty it's load directly into The Stranger's mouth.   
"Mmmmmm..." He said when I was finished, before standing back up, straight. "Tastes good." The Stranger chuckled. I sat back against the toilet's unit, feeling totally exhausted.   
"Oh my God..." I said, wiping some sweat off my forehead.   
"Glad you enjoyed yourself. Now, I've gotta go." The Stranger told me, picking his shirt back off the peg.   
"Oh... Okay." I said, a little disappointed I'd have to stop looking at his body.   
"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll see each other again." The Stranger winked, putting the shirt on.   
"Are you ever gonna tell me your name?" I asked, as he then took the leather jacket.   
"Yep. Not today, though." He said, amused.   
"Urgh..." I sighed, a bit annoyed.  
"Patience, Henry." He told me, handing me my own clothes. "See you soon." The Stranger said, putting on his scarf and then leaving through the toilet stall. I locked the door again, so I could get changed. Man... That Stranger was amazing.


	11. Skin Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry loses his virginity.

(David's POV) 

I was on my way back from the convenience store, after buying two Valentines Day cards, one for Kathryn and one for Mary Margaret. However, when I left the store and was making my way over to the car, I spotted Henry walking down the sidewalk. He was wearing a various shaded blue, plaid jumper, over a pale, light blue shirt. Then on top he had a black raincoat on and a brown scarf.   
"Hey buddy." I smiled. "What are you doing walking around this late?"   
"I was looking for Emma. Do you know where she is?" Henry asked.   
"I believe she's trying to find someone who broke into Gold's house. How about I take you home?" I offered. He thought for a moment, then reluctantly sighed.   
"Okay." He nodded. So, he got in the passenger's seat of my truck and we headed off.

As I drove, I couldn't help but notice Henry was staring at me. I felt a little bit self conscious.   
"Everything okay, bud?" I asked.   
"Yeah, you're just... Very attractive." Henry said, casually, making my eyes widen.   
"Oh, well, umm... Thanks, Henry." I said, awkwardly.   
"Really sexy, too." Henry added, before reaching over and suddenly groping my chest.   
"Woah, Henry. I don't know if you should be doing that." I told him, nervously.   
"No? What if I did this?" Henry then lowered his hand onto my crotch and gently squeezed.   
"Shit, Henry! We shouldn't do this!" I gasped, though I was becoming increasingly more attracted to him.   
"We shouldn't... But I want to, anyway." Henry said in a very calm, cool tone.   
"But Henry I'm so much older than-" But before I could finish, I heard a zip. Henry's hand slithered through the fly of my jeans and groped my hardening cock. "Ohhh, Henry..." I groaned, trying to focus on the road.   
"Come on, David. I really want this." He told me, rubbing my cock through the briefs.   
"We can't do it here, Henry. People will see us. And we can't do it at your house because your Mom will be-"  
"Mom's not home. She won't be till late, tonight." Henry corrected me.   
"Are you serious?" I asked, seeing the opportunity.  
"Yeah, I am." Henry smirked. I put my foot down on the pedal and sped over to Henry's house. 

When we arrived, we both eagerly jumped out the car. Henry seemed oddly casual about this, like he had done this before. He took my hand and brought me to the door. I watched as he took the keys and fumbled them against the keyhole, desperately wanting to get in as quick as possible. The door opened and we both came into the massive house, with a very white interior. 

(Henry's POV) 

I had wanted this since the moment I laid eyes on Prince Charming. He was like the hottest guy in Storybrooke. He was wearing a grey top, under a blueish, paid shirt and then that was under a black coat and a pair of black jeans. I walked over to him as he looked around the house.   
"You are so hot." I said, simply, before pushing the cost off his shoulders. He helped me pull it off his arms and let it drop to the floor.   
"If we do this, Henry, nobody can know about it." David told me.   
"I know. Nobody will find out." I assured him, unbuttoning his shirt, right in the middle of the hall of my house.   
"And you're sure you wanna do this?" David asked, seriously.   
"Oh, I'm definitely sure." I smirked before letting his shirt fall to the floor as well.   
"Well, if you're sure..." David said before suddenly pulling his own shirt off and then before I knew it, I was being pinned to the wall and his lips were attacking my own. As his tongue forced it's way inside my mouth, his hands ravished my body, forcing my coat straight off my body. It fell to the floor and soon, he was pulling at my jumper. I raised my arms and his lips broke off from mine, so he could pull it straight over my head and throw it over his shoulder. He resumed his forceful kissing as I felt up his incredibly muscular body. His hands began fumbling at my shirt, unbuttoning it as quickly as possible. Soon, that as well was dropped to the floor. He stopped kissing me for a moment, to check out my young body. "I can't believe I'm doing this." David muttered.   
"Believe it." I said before taking one of his nipples into my mouth. I began suckling the perky nub and flicking it with my tongue.   
"Ohhhh yeah... Good boy." David said, gripping my hair. Then, a few seconds later I felt his hands grip my ass then lift me into the air! I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. "We're going to your bedroom." He whispered in a deep voice. 

(David's POV) 

I wasn't entirely sure what came over me as I carried Henry up the stairs as he kissed my chest, but I wanted him. Eventually, I kicked open Henry's door and dropped him onto the bed. I then quickly got on top of him and resumed making out with him, hungrily. His hands ran over every inch of my skin and his hips thrusted into me, desperate for some friction. I barely knew the kid, yet here I was, sucking on his bottom lip, on his bed.   
"God, please, fuck me." Henry whimpered, sending goosebumps all over my skin.   
"What's that, baby?" I whispered into his ear, before gently nibbling the lobe.   
"Fuck me, Daddy. I need it!" He begged. 

(Henry's POV) 

I watched as David got off me and the bed, and stood over me. His body really was incredible, but the fire and lust in his eyes are what made my cock throb. Suddenly, he began unbuckling his belt in front of me, making my throat go dry.  
"Oh, I'll fuck you, Henry. Just remember, you asked for it." He said, before his pants finally fell around his ankles, along with his pair of white briefs. David's 10 inch monster was released and standing proudly. I gulped. Then he reached down and begun unbuttoning my pants and soon pulled them off me with one quick motion, along with my boxers too. We were both naked in my bedroom. "Turn over." David commanded. I did as he asked and turned onto my stomach, giving him a full view of my butt.

(David's POV)

My dick was already leaking precum as I stared at the young boy's incredible ass. Without thinking, I gave it a loud slap and watched it jiggle.   
"Fuck yeah..." Henry winced before I ran a finger down his crack, between the cheeks, and watched the boy shudder. "Oh my God, Daddy..." Henry said again, and I don't know why but every time he did it was like I needed him even more. Without anymore hesitation, I went down to my knees, spread his cheeks apart and buried my face into his ass. "Oh shit!" Henry gasped as I began eating out his hole. "Oh yeah, David... Eat me out, Daddy." Henry moaned, which only made me hungrier. My tongue pushed it's way inside, my hands spreading his cheeks far apart. 

(Henry's POV)

I was biting my bottom lip as I felt the older man ravish my asshole. I was in ecstasy as he buried his face deep into it, either licking my hole or fucking me with his tongue.   
"Da-David... Fuck... Mmm David, I need you inside me.." I whimpered.   
"You want it, boy?" David growled, kissing my ass cheek.   
"Yes, Daddy. I need it!" I begged. David suddenly grabbed me and forcefully flipped me over so I was on my back. He got on top of me and smashed his lips against mine. Our dicks rubbed together as they both leaked precum, meanwhile my hands felt all over his muscular body.   
"Do-Do you have any lube?" David whispered, pressing his forehead against mine.   
"Bedside drawer." I nodded. I had stolen it from my Mom's bedroom the other day, wanting to jerk off with the same lube Graham used. 

(David's POV)

I didn't even bother questioning the fact that Henry had lube as I opened the drawer and pulled out the bottle.   
"Hands and knees." I instructed him as I began squeezing out a lot of lube onto my hand, on my knees. Henry eagerly did as I said and I got an amazing view of his tight hole. I began rubbing the cold lube into Henry's crack, which made him hiss.  
"It's cold..." He whispered.   
"Don't worry, baby. It'll heat up soon enough." I told him before kissing his ass cheek. Once I was happy with his asshole being generously lubed up, I began putting a load onto my dick, too. I knew this was gonna be tough for him. "Listen. This is gonna hurts to start with but it will get better." I warned him before pressing the tip of my cock against his asshole.   
"I know..." Henry said. So, I slowly began pushing my dick into his hole. 

(Henry's POV)

My eyes clenched shut and my fingers gripped the bed sheets as I felt him enter me, more and more. It felt like my asshole was on fire! I felt his lips soon kiss my back and shoulder, trying to soothe me, and it somewhat worked.   
"It's okay, baby. Just relax." He whispered as I felt him throb inside me. 

(David's POV) 

I decided to only fuck him with half my dick, as I feel like I'd puncture an internal organ if I put every inch inside him. I gently nibbled his earlobe as I slowly thrusted my hips, back and forth. He felt incredible. It was so tight! It was so much better than Katheryn! It was better than Doctor Whale, too! I had to stop myself from slamming everything inside him, as the feeling was so intense and incredible.   
"Fuckkk, Henry... That's gooooood..." I groaned, still gently moving my hips.   
"Fuck me, David." Henry muttered. "Faster." So I did. I gradually picked up the pace and watched Henry's ass repeatedly swallow half my dick.   
"Shit, Henry! You're so tight!" I growled.   
"It feels so good, David! Oh, fuck me, Daddy!" Henry moaned out. 

(Henry's POV) 

I was in heaven. One of, if not, the hottest guy in our town was fucking me on my bed and it felt amazing! And not only that, but if my theory was correct, he was also my Grandad! At first it hurt like hell, but now it was just pure pleasure. And I knew David hadn't put everything inside me, and honestly I was somewhat glad, because I felt like I was taking more than enough already.   
"You like that, Henry?" I heard David mutter as his nails gently dug into my hips.   
"Oh, fuck yes, Daddy. I love it. I love it so much!" I moaned before I felt him kiss my shoulder.   
"If you ever want to do this again, you'd better fucking call me." He whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.   
"I will, Daddy." I promised him before he resumed kissing my shoulder, as half his dick continued to plunge inside me. Suddenly, I felt him pull out of me, making me whimper, before he man-handled me and made me lay down on my back.   
"I wanna see your face." He told me before lifting my feet upwards, over my head, and aimed his cock at my hole again.   
"Oh God..." I whimpered as he re-entered me and my nails dug into the bed sheets.

(David's POV) 

I resumed fucking Henry on his bed, enjoying the intense pleasure as I looked into his face. We were both really sweaty by now and his hair was sticking to his forehead.   
"Oh my God... You're so fucking hot..." Henry moaned, reaching up and groping my pec.   
"Mmmm, you are too, baby." I purred before taking Henry's dick in my hand and beginning to stroke it. His back arched and his nails suddenly dug into my chest, making me hiss through my gritted teeth.   
"Oh, shit! I'm gonna cum, Daddy! I'm gonna cum!" Henry moaned, loudly.   
"Do it, Henry. Cum for me. Cum for Daddy!" I grunted, still resisting the urge to plow everything I had inside of him. It wasn't long before he was crying out in pleasure and his cock began shooting his white load all over his stomach and on my hand. Seeing his body spasm beneath me was quite an amazing sight and I knew I was close, too. 

(Henry's POV) 

I had just about finished unloading onto myself and I barely had a chance to think when David pulled his cock out of my ass. I knew what he wanted as he began crawling up my body. He straddled my chest and his cock was standing, throbbing, directly in front of my face.   
"Suck Daddy's load out of him." David instructed me, sending more chills down my spine. I opened my mouth and took as much of the cock as possible, though I definitely couldn't take the whole thing. I sucked as hard as I could and bobbed my mouth up and down, desperate to taste his jizz until finally-  
"Aarrrrghhh! Fuck yeah! Swallow it! All of it!" David moaned loudly, gripping my hair and forcing me to swallow every load he shot. It seemed almost endless the amount he shot, slowly filling my entire mouth. When he was finally done, I managed to swallow ever last drop. "Holy fucking shit..." David panted before sitting down next to me, his back against the headboard of the bed. 

(David's POV) 

"That was the most amazing thing ever!" Henry beamed with a massive smile. "Let's do it again!" He said before getting up and straddling my hips. Although I was tempted as I stared at his cum soaked body, I knew I couldn't.  
"Woah, there, dude. I can't." I told him, gripping his waist so he wouldn't try it.   
"Why not?" He pouted.   
"Because I need to see Mary Margaret and I can't be out too late otherwise Katheryn might get suspicious." I reasoned.   
"But I want to do this all... night... long..." Henry whispered, seductively, before kissing me and wrapping his arms around my neck. I couldn't help but let him make out with me for a bit, loving the taste of my own cum in his mouth. However, I eventually had to break off.   
"Mmm... I'm sorry, Henry. If I could, I would fuck you all night." I told him before lifting him up off me and placing him beside me.   
"Promise me we'll do this again?" Henry asked as I got up off the bed.   
"Of course we will! I promise." I told him, wanting this as much as he did, as I pulled my boxers and pants back up my legs, my semi erect cock in slight discomfort.   
"Maybe next time I could ride you!" Henry said, excitedly, as I looked for my shirt.   
"Maybe, dude. Hey, what happened to my shir-"  
"It's downstairs." Henry reminded me, with a smirk.   
"Oh... Right." I said, smirking too. "Well, I gotta go, Henry. Thank you for tonight." I told him, who was still naked and covered in his own cum, laying on the bed.   
"Thank YOU! Best night ever!" Henry grinned. I chuckled before leaving the bedroom and making sure to pick up all my clothes on the way out the door. 

As I got in the car I realised it really was the best night ever. But I was in a really fucked up situation. I was cheating on Katheryn with Mary Margaret, whilst also now fucking a random kid! I felt a mixture of shame, guilt and excitement as I began driving away.


	12. What Happened To Frederick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being found out for cheating David finds himself with Henry in his truck.

(David's POV)

Why was this happening to me? I had just been found out for cheating on my wife with Mary Margaret, the whole town thought I was a scumbag and the woman I loved couldn't look me in the eye. And why was the only thing I could think of, was Henry's ass? It was all I could think about since the day I had fucked him and all I desired. It had gotten to the point where I was looking for him whilst walking through the streets in Storybrooke. It wasn't until after my conversation with Mary Margaret I saw him. I had just gotten into my truck when the passenger's door opened too. I gasped as Henry casually just sat down next to me. Where did he even come from?! He was wearing his same coat, over a blue and black patterned jumper, over a pale blue button-down shirt. He also wore a brown scarf and a pair of blue jeans.    
"Henry? What-What are you doing here?" I questioned, suddenly remembering how dangerous it could be if anyone found out.   
"I need you, David. I need you inside me." He said, sending a chill down my spine. Henry then suddenly reached over and groped my crotch. "And I know you want it too." Henry whispered.   
"Fuck, Henry... Fine... But, let's find somewhere more quiet." I muttered, starting the car. It was bad enough everyone knew I was a cheater, I really didn't want them knowing about Henry, too.

I drove out to near the outskirts of town and parked up on the side of the road. While I was driving, Henry never removed his hand from my crotch. As soon as I turned the key to the car, turning it off, I leaned over and crashed my lips against Henry's. He let out a relieved moan into my mouth as I passionately made out with him. I undid my seatbelt as I slipped my tongue inside his mouth. Henry suddenly began climbing over the gear stick and within seconds was straddling my lap.   
"Fuck me, Daddy." Henry whispered, giving me goosebumps.

(Henry's POV) 

David suddenly pulled the lever on the side of the chair, making the back of it lower quite far, so he was semi-laying down and also pushed it backwards, so there was plenty of room. God, he looked incredible. He was wearing a dark blue plaid shirt over a grey top, then also a pair of dark blue jeans. I pulled off my scarf and stripped off my coat, throwing them both over to the back seat, before hungrily resuming our kiss. I felt his hands run down my back, landing on my ass and giving it a tight squeeze. He let me explore his mouth with my tongue and as I did so, I began unbuttoning his shirt. I felt his hands travel beneath my jeans and grope my ass cheeks through my boxers.   
"Oh, fuck, I needed this." David growled as I undid the last button.   
"Yeah?" I said, half surprised. I watched as he pulled the shirt off his arms then threw it over his shoulder, letting it join the clothes pile in the back.   
"Fuck yeah, baby." David said before lifting my jumper up over my head. "I haven't stopped thinking about that pretty ass of yours." He said, voice fuelled with lust.  
"I could say the same about that amazing dick of yours." I said, rutting my ass against his hard-on, as he then began unbuttoning my shirt.   
"Urgh fuck!" He groaned before opening my shirt up and immediately taking a nipple into his mouth.   
"Mmm yeaaah..." I purred, letting my shirt fall off my arms, then throwing it to the back as well. I felt his mouth suck on it as I put my hands in his dirty blonde hair. I felt his tongue swirl around the nub and even at points, he'd graze his front teeth against it, giving me a chill. I began tugging at his own shirt, desperate to get it off. Finally, he helped me out and we threw it away, revealing the beautiful body he had. "Fuck you're so hot!" I whispered before groping his pec. I quickly leaned down and took my turn in sucking his nipple this time.  
"Mmmm, yeah baby..." David purred, wrapping his arms around me as I swirled my tongue around his nipple. I could taste his skin as I ran my tongue around his beautiful pink nub. I continued but let my hands travel down his muscular body until they reached his belt. I began unbuckling it, wanting to see that beautiful beast again... Maybe that's who he is, instead of Prince Charming?

(David's POV) 

I watched as Henry undid my belt, as he hungrily licked my body as if trying to memorise the taste against his tongue. I pushed my hands beneath his pants and boxer shorts and took both his cheeks into my large hands, then squeezed.   
"Mmm yeah..." Henry said before he unzipped my jeans. I lifted my hips so he could pull my jeans down a bit, along with my boxers. Out came my painfully hard cock, standing proudly. "Oh, how I missed you." Henry said, taking it in his hand and giving it a stroke.  
"Awwwh, shit, Henry..." I shuddered, completely under his spell. What was it about him that made me lose control? Although at this point, I didn't care about anything other than Henry's slightly cold fingers, stroking my hard as rock cock. "Why-Why don't you give it a taste instead, baby?" I suggested.  
"Yes, Daddy." Henry said, knowing exactly what it did to me. He slowly slid off my legs and went down to his knees, on the floor of my truck. He pulled my jeans further down my legs, so they were around my ankles. I kept doing a quick check around the windows and mirrors, making sure nobody was in sight. Henry looked up at me with his big brown eyes. Slowly, he wrapped his lips around the head and took the cock into his mouth, inch by inch. He could only take about half of it in his mouth, but it was impressive for his age and lack of experience.   
"Mmmm that's it, Henry... Shit, you're really good..." I moaned, feeling his hot mouth around my cock. It felt incredible. He looked up at me with dark eyes filled with intense lust. He would take my cock out his mouth and lick my shaft up and down, flicking his tongue across the tip to taste the drops of precum leaking out. "Fu-u-uck! How are you better than my wife?" I breathed, gripping his hair.   
"Because I know how to treat my Daddy." Henry smirked before kissing my recently shaved balls. He was right. Katheryn could never pleasure me the way Henry does.   
"Ride me, Henry." I blurted out, unable to take it anymore.   
"I was waiting for you to say that, Daddy." Henry smirked as he stood back up. I watched him unbutton his jeans and let them fall, before kicking them off his feet, then did the same with his boxers. Off they went into the backseat.

(Henry's POV)

We were both completely naked now and soon, I was straddling my Grandad's lap (in theory).   
"Hang on." David said when I was already positioning my ass above his cock.   
"What?" I asked, a bit impatiently.   
"I want this as pleasurable for you as it is for me." David told me before reaching over and opening his glove box. He pulled out a bottle of lube.   
"Interesting place for a bottle." I commented with a smirk.   
"It was for when me and Mary Margaret- Fuck it, it's not important." David muttered before squeezing some onto his fingers. I leaned into him as I felt his cold fingers begin to massage my asshole.   
"Oh-ho-ho-ho fuck.." I shuddered as I pressed my forehead against his shoulder.   
"Still seems as tight as the day I fucked you." David said, kissing my own shoulder as he began pushing a finger inside.  
"Mmmmmmmm... Yeah, Daddy." I whimpered, desperate to feel him inside me.   
"You want it, don't you?" David said, clearly enjoying the power he had over me.   
"Yeah, Daddy. I want it, so bad." I pleaded. He took his fingers out of me and then squeezed some more lube onto his cock. "Fuck me, Daddy. I need it." I told him, positioning myself again.   
"I know you do, baby. Daddy's gonna give it." David whispered. I slowly began lowering myself onto his cock and felt it push inside me. "Only take as much as you can." He told me as my face scrunched up at the weird, similar pain that began again. I kept lowering until I felt I couldn't take anymore. It was about 2/3rds of his shaft. "Yeaaaaaaah that's it, baby..." David purred. I began to bounce on his cock, pleasuring myself, feeling the head of his shaft rub against my prostate again and again.

(David's POV) 

Oh fuckkk, it was so good. Henry's tight hole wrapped around my cock like a hot vice. His nails were digging into my shoulders as he raised and lowered his beautiful round ass on my dick. He was a bit clumsy and didn't have much rhythm, but fuck it still felt amazing. Better than Katheryn and Mary Margaret combined. I decided to give Henry a break and began thrusting upwards myself, picking up the speed.   
"Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! Daddy, yes! Oh, fuck!" Henry was moaning loudly as I fucked him.  
"Yeah, take it, Henry. Fucking take it!" I grunted. He suddenly leaned down and bashed his lips against mine. Our mouths sloppily made out as I continued thrusting upwards, tongues fighting or dancing with each other - it was hard to tell which.   
"Fuck it's so big..." Henry panted between kisses. The car was filled with the sounds of our pants, heavy breathing, moaning, the leather on the chair and the slapping of skin on skin. Henry's cock had been leaking precum so much that my abdomen now had a puddle of it. I took his cock in my hand and began stroking it.

(Henry's POV) 

David's fingers wrapping around my shaft and stroking it was too much for me. I broke off the kiss in a gasp.   
"Oh fuck... Fuck, Daddy, I'm gonna cum!" I blurted out, pressing my forehead against his.   
"Do it, baby. Cum all over me." He commanded me. I think he was close to cumming as well.   
"Oh fuck... Oh fuck... Oh FUUUUCKKK!!!" I suddenly cried out, burying my face into his shoulder again. I felt my entire body shake as I began unloading round after round all over David's incredible abs.   
"Fuck yes, Henry! That's so fucking hot! Shit, I'm gonna cum, too." David moaned as I did my best not to pass out from the most intense orgasm of my life. He continued thrusting into me until finally... "Ooooohhhh yeaaaah!!! Fuckkk yes, Henry... MmmMMMmmmm..." David moaned as I felt him unload into my asshole. The first load I've ever taken and that alone turned me on. David kept thrusting until every single drop was inside me.

(David's POV) 

When I was finished, I pulled out of Henry and we both looked at each other's sweaty faces and bodies.   
"Wow." I whispered. "You're such a hot fucker."  
"You too, Daddy." Henry winked before scooping up the cum on my body and bringing the fingers up in front of my lips. I opened my mouth wrapped my lips around his digits, sucking the cum right off and tasting his amazing, young seed. "Fuck, that's hot..." Henry muttered, making me chuckle quietly. He then licked the rest off of my body and then collapsed on top of me, cuddling me. I wrapped my arms around his young, naked body.   
"I should probably take you home. Or at least back into town, people are probably looking for you." I sighed.  
"I doubt it. Mom's too busy with Regina and Regina's too busy with Mom." Henry sighed.   
"I don't think anybody could be too busy for you." I assured him before giving him a kiss on the head.   
"If it's any constellation, I know the whole town thinks you're a bad dude, but I know you're not. I know you're a good man. A hero." Henry told me, surprising me.   
"I don't know about that, Henry. I broke two hearts and possibly ruined Mary Margaret's life." I reasoned.   
"Things will work out. You and Mary Margaret are meant to be together, I know it." Henry promised me.   
"And what about us?" I asked, curious as to what he'd say.  
"I'm sure I can still take your load when she's not around." Henry winked.   
"You're such a naughty, kinky little fuck." I chuckled.  
"What can I say, I get it from Daddy." Henry smirked. I wasn't entirely sure what he meant by that.  
"Come on, I need to get you home. Let's get dressed." I sighed. Once we were dressed I took Henry back into town. He was such a sweet kid, even if he was dirty and kinky as hell. I was quickly growing attached to him.


	13. Dreamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David thanks Sidney for his help.

(David's POV) 

I was worried, to say the least. I was a possible suspect for my ex wife's disappearance. Her car had stopped by the border and she was nowhere to be seen, however all her belongings stayed behind, which made it all highly suspicious. This afternoon, I was particularly nervous and decided to go to the station to ask for any updates on the case. I was wearing a big dark grey winter coat and a black button-down shirt with a white tank top under that. Then I also wore a pair of black jeans. 

I came inside and as I walked through, I spotted Sidney. He was on his own. He wore a a grey and black patterned fedora, a long greyish-brown trench coat, a chocolate-brown scarf, a blue tie and a white shirt.  
"David?" He said, seeing me. We hadn't spoken since... Well since he blew me behind a bush!  
"Oh... Hi Sidney." I said, feeling strangely awkward. It was only yesterday I had fucked Henry for the second time in my car.  
"Can I help you?" Sidney asked.  
"Are you still helping Emma with Katheryn?" I asked, finding it a bit strange that he was so involved.  
"Doing what I can." Sidney shrugged.  
"Do you know if there's been any updates on it?" I asked.  
"Not of the moment." Sidney shook his head.  
"Argh... Just let me know of any new information, as soon as you can." I sighed.  
"Of course... But first, you could do something for me." Sidney said, taking his hat off. He had a dirty smirk. Shit...  
"What-What do you have in mind?" I asked, strangely nervous.  
"You know how you and I do things for each other." Sidney smirked, taking off his coat. Then he began unbuckling his belt... I assumed that was what was coming.  
"Only seems fair." I gave in.

(Sidney's POV)

I watched as David came over and got on his knees in front of me, as I undid my pants. Fuck, I loved this man... He was so sexy. He looked up at me with his beautiful, innocent blue eyes. I finally let my already semi hard, 7 inch cock out. He opened his lips and let my shaft slide into his mouth.  
"Mmmmmm, yeaaah..." I purred as my cock hardened in his mouth. Damn, he was good. He didn't waste any time as he started bobbing his head back and forth, fast and hard. 

(David's POV)

I had never tasted cock before, amazingly enough, yet when I sucked Sidney's cock it all felt so familiar... Like I had done this in a past life or something. And it was almost instinct when it came to knowing what I was doing. I slurped at his tip, swirled my tongue around it and deepthroated it like it was my fucking job! His fingers gripped my hair as he started to thrust his hips, fucking my mouth. I looked up at the man and his eyes were black with lust. I was already beginning to taste his precum as I reached up and groped both his ass cheeks.  
"Shit it's so good..." Sidney groaned, rolling his head back. I hummed around his cock, sending vibrations through his body. His entire body shuddered. "Fuck, yes!" He grunted. His grip tightened on my hair and his knees began to wobble and I knew what was about to happen. Suddenly, Sidney cried out in pleasure as the tip of his cock exploded. Load after load shot into my mouth. I, almost expertly, swallowed as much as I could, not letting a single, delicious drop go to waste. "Oh-ho-ho-hooo fuck..." Sidney whispered as I let his cock slip out my mouth, after I was certain he was finished. I stood up, finally, pretty sure my knees were a bit sore from the hard floor.  
"Hope that's enough." I said, wiping my lips.  
"Fuck yeah, it was... Thanks." Sidney panted. I don't know why but I pecked his lips.  
"My turn next time." I told him before going to leave.  
"Of course." Sidney nodded, gulping slightly. I left the station, proud of the mess I had left behind.


	14. Red Handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Whale fails to hook up with Ruby, he bumps into August...

(Whale's POV)

It wasn't going well. Here I was, horny as fuck late in the evening, trying my luck with Ruby, who was at the bus stop with a suitcase. She seemed like a lost cause though as I tried.  
"Sorry, no, I don't need a ride." Ruby told me.  
"It's cold out here." I tried reasoning.  
"I'm fine. Really." Ruby sighed.  
"I can carry your bag, where are you headed?" I offered.  
"Dr. Whale?" Mary Margaret's voice suddenly said from behind me. I looked around to see her and Emma.  
"Mary Margaret. Emma... Hello there." I said, feeling rather sheepish.  
"I was just having a talk with Ruby here. But I should, um..." I began.  
"Yeah. Yeah, you should." Emma told me, firmly.  
"Yeah.." I sighed before walking away. Dammit. I hadn't had sex since David and I was desperate for something. I decided to just head back home. 

(August's POV) 

I had just bought a small pack of beers from the convenience store. It wasn't going well. Trying to convince Emma that there was in fact magic in the world was gonna be difficult, if Henry's attempts were anything to go on. Speaking of, that boy had awoken something inside me. It had been a couple days since our last encounter and I was ready for another, but I wasn't sure where the boy was. So as I left through the shop's door with my carrier bag of booze and other little things, I hoped I'd somehow bump into the underaged boy. As I was walking, I was mostly looking down, trying to not get hard at my fantasies, when suddenly-  
"Woah, watch where you're going." I looked up to see I had approached the corner of the block and had nearly walked straight into somebody.  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." I apologised, registering who it was. "Whale, right?"  
"Yeah. You're the new guy, August, right?" Whale said.  
"That's it." I nodded. Whale was wearing a long, dark brown coat over a shirt and tie, suggesting he had just finished work. He was also wearing a pair of black leather gloves and a pair of dark pants.  
"Looks like a fun night..." Whale mentioned, seeing the booze-filled bag.  
"When you live alone." I shrugged, amused. "What about you?"  
"I was just gonna go home..." Whale told me, though I could swear he was checking me out. I was wearing my black leather jacket, a dark blue long sleeved shirt underneath that only had three buttons (all undone) and a pair of black trousers.  
"Alone?" I asked, realising that the Doctor was rather handsome.  
"I don't have to?" Whale smirked, stepping closer. He reached over and placed a hand on my chest.  
"How about instead of home, I take you to an alleyway back there." I said before grabbing his hand and then quickly leading him away. 

(Whale's POV) 

Oh, thank God. Ever since I saw August I thought he looked hot. I had only really seen him on Granny's from time to time, sometimes being flirted on by Ruby. With one of his hands holding mine and the other holding his booze, he brought me down into a dark alleyway. Then suddenly, he pushed me against the brick wall.  
"Mmmm, this'll be fun." August smirked before sealing the gap between our lips. He had his arms wrapped around my waist while mine were already unzipping his leather jacket. Meanwhile his mouth was aggressively attacking mine and quickly forcing his tongue through my lips. I finally managed to pull the leather jacket down his arms and let it fall to the floor. Then, without parting our lips, he began loosening my tie and then began unbuttoning what he could of my shirt. I couldn't believe he was about to fuck me in the middle of an alley. I had never done anything like this before. Anyone could stumble across us and I loved it!

(August's POV) 

I finally finished unbuttoning Whale's shirt as he took off his jacket. I pushed the shirt apart, exposing his nice, skinny yet slightly muscled body. I leaned down and took a nipple into my mouth, making the man purr.  
"Ohhhhh yeaaaaaaah..." Whale said as I sucked on his nub in the cool air, whilst placing two hands firmly on his ass. "Mmmmm yeah baby... Fuck, you're hot." Whale groaned, gripping my hair. I began pushing at his pants, slowly forcing the back of them down below his ass. Then I kissed my way up back to Whale's lips. I hungrily made out with him as I felt his hands unbutton my own pants.  
"Yeah, you want it, don't you?" I muttered between kisses as he pushed his hand beneath my briefs and then wrapped his fingers around my shaft.  
"I do... I need it." Whale said before I gripped the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up over my head and hooked it around my neck, so the shirt was half on, leaving the front of my body fully exposed. 

(Whale's POV) 

My eyes couldn't tear away from the hairy and slightly muscular body.  
"Holy fuck..." I muttered, running my free hand up his body and letting it run through his nice, thick body hair. I was practically drooling. Then suddenly, he gripped my tie and pulled it, forcing my head down to his nipple. I eagerly opened my lips and took his hairy nipple into my mouth.  
"Mmmmmm, that's it... Yeaaaaah..." August purred as I continued stroking his cock, as well. He gripped my hair tightly as I ran my tongue over his sexy chest until finally, he gripped me by the shoulders and spun me around, then pushed me up against the cold, brick wall. "You ready for my dick, Doc?" August growled, pushing my trousers down to my ankles.  
"Wait..." I said, suddenly remembering. I reached down and pulled out a condom.  
"Seriously?" August sighed.  
"I'm a Doctor!" I reasoned.  
"Fine." August said, taking it. He tore it open and rolled the condom over his long shaft. "This is gonna be a rough fuck." He warned me before spitting on his hand and then rubbing it on.  
"That's just what I needed." I muttered.  
"Mmmmm, horny slut." August said before slapping my ass cheek. "Spread your legs." He instructed and I obeyed like a well-behaved dog. Finally, I felt the tip of his shaft against my hole, then slowly push inside.  
"Ohhhhh fuckkk..." I groaned, feeling the intense burning as more and more of him filled me up.  
"Yeaaaaah, that's it, baby... That's a tight hole." August groaned, both hands on my waist.  
"Fuck me... I want it.." I pleaded.

(August's POV) 

Fuck, he was tight. I was so glad I was having some ass, finally. Feeling his tight, warm hole around my shaft was amazing. And hearing him ask me to fuck him made me love it even more. So, I soon started thrusting. I watched his knuckles whiten as they gripped the wall.  
"It feels soo goooood..." Whale moaned, backing his ass to meet my thrusts halfway.  
"Yeah, you like that?" I muttered, going harder and faster.  
"Fuck yeah... Mmm yeah, I love it." Whale moaned as I fucked his prostate as hard as I could. The cold, crisp air blew gently against us, but I still found myself getting a bit sweaty. I loved this town. Getting laid was a lot easier, here. I reached around and wrapped my fingers around his shaft and began stroking it in rhythm of my thrusts. "Shit, you're amazing..." Whale whimpered. 

(Whale's POV)

I was suddenly very glad I failed to pick up Ruby because holy fuck, this was incredible. I always preferred the men and after David and Graham I was only craving more. But August was a very talented fucker, his thrusts, dirty talk and dominating behaviour were making me feel drunk in lust. And then feeling his hand pump my leaking cock was the cherry on top. I felt his stubble against my neck as he started kissing my skin and his other hand running over my body. It wasn't long before I could feel my climax approaching.  
"Oh fuck, August, I'm gonna... I'm gonna..."  
"Me too, baby..." He muttered, going even faster.  
"Fuck yeah... Make me cum.... Mmmmmmmm fuck!" I moaned loudly until my legs buckled and finally- "Argh fuck! Oh, fuck yeah! Mmmmmm..." I cried out before unloading round after round against the wall.  
"Oh fuck! Argh FUCK!" August grunted as I felt his cock twitch inside me, as he unloaded into his condom. 

(August's POV) 

I slowly pulled out of the Doctor and stumbled backwards and leaned back against the other wall, catching my breath after the intense orgasm.  
"That was fucking good." I muttered, gently removing the condom and lazily dropping it onto the floor.  
"I needed that." Whale said, pulling his pants back up as we watched his cum drop down the bricks.  
"Same, here." I half laughed, stuffing my softening cock back into my pants. "If I bump into you again, you better be ready to do this again." I told him, pulling my shirt back down and picking my jacket back up.  
"I'll always be ready." Whale promised.  
"Good." I said before giving him a kiss. Then I picked up my bag of shopping and simply left, leaving the half dressed man in the alleyway.


	15. Heart of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August talks rob Henry in the Diner, but it quickly escalates into the restroom...

(Henry’s POV)

I was sat in the Diner on my own, at the counter, feeling rather miserable. Mary Margaret was prime suspect for murder, even though she was Snow White and my own Mom wasn't any closer to believing that she was the Saviour. Ruby could see I was upset and sprinkled some more cinnamon onto my hot chocolate for me, giving my back a caring rub.  
"I don't think that hot chocolate's gonna drink itself." A voice said when Ruby walked away. It was the Stranger. The same Stranger I sucked off in the toilets of this very Diner. He was looking hot again, wearing a leather jacket over a black shirt. I was wearing a dark jacket over a brown jumper, over a button down shirt. "You're upset about your teacher, aren't you?"  
"She didn't do it." I told him. "Why can't anyone see that?"  
"Because most people just see what's right in front of them." The Stranger said. "And I don't think you're gonna find the answers you want at the bottom of that mug." He continued.  
"Then where?" I sighed before taking a slurp.  
"That book in your bag?" He suggested. "You know I'm a writer. So I'm partial to finding my answers in the literary form."  
"It's just a book." I sighed.  
"Is it?"  
"Yeah."  
"I think we both know that that's not the case." The Stranger told me. Was he saying what I thought he was saying?  
"What do you know about it?" I asked him.  
"I know it's a book of stories." The Stranger said.  
"Aren't all books?" I frowned.  
"Stories... That really happened." The Stranger revealed. He was looking at me and as he spoke, I could feel the sexual tension grow.  
"You think my book is real?" I asked, surprised.  
"As real as I am." The Stranger nodded.  
"How do you know?" I questioned.  
"Let's just say that, uh... I'm a believer, and I want to help others see the light." The Stranger told me.  
"But I already believe." I frowned.  
"Oh, I'm not here for you, buddy. I'm here for Emma." The Stranger told me, leaning closer.  
"So you want to get her to believe? Why don't you just tell her?" I asked.  
"Well, there are some people - like you and me - who can go on faith, but others, like Emma, they need proof." The Stranger reasoned.  
"Last time I tried to find proof I got trapped in a sinkhole." I admitted.  
"There are less dangerous places to look." He told me before reaching over and opening my bag a bit, showing me the book. He went to leave but I stopped him, by grabbing his arm.  
"Wait... Before you go..." I said, and he knew exactly what I wanted.

(August's POV) 

Henry and I snuck into the Diner's toilets, which were thankfully empty. He was practically pushing me into a stall, which he locked behind him.  
"Been a while Hen-" Before I could finish, Henry grabbed me by the jacket and crashed his lips against mine, going on his tiptoes. I wrapped my arms around him as I went back and sat down on the toilet behind me. Soon, he was straddling my lap as we passionately made out with each other. I pushed the jacket off his arms and let it fall to the floor, as our tongues battled for dominance, mine clearly winning.  
"I want you to fuck me..." Henry whispered between kisses.  
"H-Henry... I don't know if you want me to be your first time..." I muttered, though my hands were groping his butt cheeks.  
"Who says it's my first?" Henry smirked, beginning to unbuckle my pants. I couldn't believe how much of a slut he was! I kinda loved it...  
"Take these off." I told him, before spanking his ass.  
"Yes, Sir." Henry whispered, seductively, before standing up and shedding his jeans.  
"Shit..." I muttered, pulling my pants down enough to pull my hard cock out. Again, I didn't want him to see my wooden limbs, at least not yet. He dropped to his knees, between my legs, within moments.  
"Such a hot cock..." He whispered before taking it into his mouth.  
"Awwwwwwh yeaaaah, Henry... That's it..." I groaned as he swallowed as much as he could. Soon, his head was bouncing up and down, coating my cock in drool and giving me deja vu from when we last saw each other. 

(Henry's POV) 

I had become addicted to cock - especially older cock. The Stranger and David were amazing, and I loved pleasuring them both.  
"Yeaaaah, Henry, keep going." The Stranger groaned as I slurped at the tip, tasting his precum leak out already.  
"Shit, Henry, if you wanna get fucked we'd better get on with it." The Stranger muttered.  
"Mmmm okay." I said, popping off. I got up and straddled his lap, but just as I was gonna let the cock slide into me, we heard the door open. We listened as someone went over to the urinal. I pressed my finger against my lips, before slowly lowering myself onto the Stranger's cock. His eyes widened as I bit my lip, feeling his size enter me inch by inch. We listened as we heard the man take his piss, which seemed to go on forever. When he finally finished, washed his hands and left, the Stranger and I let out a sigh of relief.  
"You fucking deserve this..." He growled before suddenly, he picked me up and stood up then slammed me against the stall door, his cock still inside me.  
"Oh shit!" I gasped before his cock began thrusting back and forth, violently into me.  
"Yeah, take it you cheeky bastard..." The Stranger grunted as he fucked me in the air.  
"Fuck, you're so big..." I moaned, biting my bottom lip as he rammed into me. 

(August's POV)

Holy shit I had never felt something so insanely tight around my cock before. It felt incredible - like a tight vice.  
"Dammit, Henry, that's amazing..." I grunted, thrusting into his hole as hard and fast as possible.  
"Ohhh fuck!" Henry moaned, gripping the top edge of the stall, knuckles going white. "Yeah, give it to me!"  
"Mmmm... Shit..." I groaned before crashing my lips into his. I didn't want him to get too loud, in case someone heard from outside the toilets. I forced my tongue into his mouth as he moaned into mine, holding the boy up as if he were my puppet.  
"I'm-I'm gonna cum..." Henry whimpered between kisses.  
"Yeah, do it, baby..." I growled.  
"Awh fuck..." Henry moaned, before shooting a load onto his own face, then even got some on his clothes.  
"Argh shit!" I grunted before unloading into him.  
"Oh yeaaaah..." Henry groaned as I emptied my balls into him. 

(Henry's POV)

When he was done, the Stranger pulled back out of me and brought me down to the floor again. Panting, he walked back and sat down onto the toilet again.  
"Shit... Sorry if I went a bit rough, there." He apologised.  
"Don't ever apologise for that again." I told him, grabbing a bit of toilet paper to wipe the sweat off my forehead.  
"You liked that, huh?" He smirked.  
"Fuck yeah..." I nodded.  
"Who the fuck was your first time, huh?" He asked, intrigued.  
"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." I said, liking him not knowing, as I pulled my pants back on.  
"Fine. Was he as good as me, at least?" The Stranger asked.  
"Are you jealous?" I realised.  
"Maybe." He shrugged.  
"Well I'm not sure. I'll have to continue comparing." I winked before simply leaving the stall, leaving the older man on the toilet, with his cock out, dripping.


	16. Hat Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson looks into his telescope and sees Henry and David having an extremely intimate moment...

(Jefferson’s POV) 

I had rufied Emma’s tea and she was unconscious in the living room, tied up. Snow, or Mary Margaret, was in her own room, tied to a chair and gagged. It was going to happen. I was finally gonna get Emma to make the hat work so I could finally get out of Storybrooke... I sat by my telescope, glad I was successful. Out of boredom, I peaked into the telescope and could look through one of the windows into the Sheriff’s station. Not a lot would happen there, I’d usually use it to spy on Emma - however through it I could see Henry and David. Henry was wearing his normal clothes, the big coat, a scarf, a jumper and a shirt, then a pair of jeans too. David was wearing a blue chequered shirt and a pair of dark jeans too. They were talking and seemed very confused, perhaps because the prisoner that was there had disappeared. Then... Something utterly mad happened! Henry suddenly grabbed David by the shirt and pulled him down into a KISS!  
“Holy shit!” I muttered under my breath, watching as the two men with a huge age difference began making out. I could clearly see that David was not resisting. David even suddenly picked Henry up and placed him on a desk, to kiss him deeper… “Shit…” I said, realising I was getting turned on by it. “Fuck it…” I undid my trousers and pulled them down along with my boxers and released my 7 inch dick. 

I watched as they continued making out, as David began taking Henry’s clothes off, starting with the scarf and coat he had, then the jumper. My hand began stroking my own cock as I watched Henry’s hands unbutton the older man’s shirt. The blue shirt finally came off, leaving David’s body exposed and holy shit, he looked incredible. Muscular and large, with a sexy, powerful chest. Henry seemed to love it too as he was groping and touching it. Fuck it was so hot! Knowing they were doing something wrong by being together and that I was doing something wrong by watching and getting off to it just added to the sexual energy growing inside me. David unbuttoned Henry’s shirt as well and soon the two were shirtless, still making out with each other, hands all over each other’s bodies. Fuck, I wish I was there! 

Henry began unbuckling David’s jeans and soon they came down, along with his boxers. I could just about see his hard cock, but not for long as Henry soon leaned over and took it into his mouth.  
“Fuuuuck, no way…” I whispered, still stroking my cock. I watched Henry’s head go back and forth, seemingly having no issue in sucking David’s large dick. I could see David was saying something, maybe moaning - shit I’d give anything to hear him. How long had they been doing this? Couldn’t have been too long as David only recently woke up from his coma… Whatever, the thought quickly left as I saw David slap his wet dick against Henry’s face. 

After a few more minutes of watching Henry sucking on David, the older man pushed him so he was laying back onto the desk, then pulled his pants and boxers straight off his legs. In one swift motion, David pushed Henry’s legs up so his knees were by his chest, then buried his face into the boy’s cheeks.  
“Fucking hell…” I whispered, only hearing my cock being stroked by my own hand, as I watched some of the hottest sex taking place in the town’s very own police station. Henry looked like he was moaning as David hungrily ate him out. God, all I could think about is being in that room, having a taste myself. After about 5 more minutes of David eating him out, I saw him stand up and then spit on his dick as Henry wrapped his legs around the older man’s hips.  
“Holy fu-“ I gasped but I stopped when I saw David’s cock disappearing inside Henry’s ass. Henry was taking it like a pro. He gripped the edges of the desk as I watched David’s cock go deeper and deeper. “Oh my God…” I whispered, as I soon watched David’s muscly ass thrust back and forth. Henry looked like he was moaning hard as the ex-coma patient went faster. David leaned down so he could kiss the younger boy, passionately making out with him. I didn’t even want to tell anybody about this - I wanted to be able to watch this again. It was so hot, watching the older and younger body pressed against each other, gradually getting sweatier, with tongues exploring each other’s’ mouths. I really hated having to watch it all from the telescope, wanking was made a bit awkward, but I couldn’t bring myself to stop. Even knowing Emma, Henry’s Mom, could just walk in on me, was giving me such a thrill. I could see the desk was shaking and things were rolling and falling off, by the looks of it, including an entire desk light. However, they barely paused and just kept fucking and fucking and fucking! David stood up straight again and just continued ramming him, going at it like they were wild animals. I could feel myself about to cum, purely from the sight.  
“Fuck… Oh fuck…” I muttered and I had to lean back, pulling my vision away from the telescope. I played the imagery in my mind and pulled up my shirt before I began unloading all over my body. “Hoooooly shit…” I groaned. Once I had finished, I looked back through the telescope to see Henry’s body covered in cum. David had pulled out of Henry and looked as though he had just cummed all over him - and I assume Henry did too. I watched as David sat back in a desk chair, naked, completely naked.  
“Holy fuck…” I said, deciding to clean myself off. I would never forget that - and make sure to check my telescope more often.


	17. The Stable Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustrated, upset and guilty, David finds comfort in August...

(David’s POV)

I was frustrated. I was upset, stressed and ridden with guilt. After being a suspect for murder, it was now being thrown onto Mary Margaret… Not only that but the entire town had labelled me as a cheater. Not only that but I had also been fucking an underaged boy. I was sadly walking down the street, as it was pouring with rain, holding an umbrella, when I spotted August sat on the bench. He seemed to just be thinking. He was wearing a black leather jacket and gloves, then a dark pair of jeans. Meanwhile I was wearing a brown coat and a chequered shirt over a faded dark blue polo.  
“David?” He noticed me.  
“Hey.” I nodded, going to walk past.  
“David, I’m not gonna give you an evil glare like the rest of this town.” August assured me. So, I reluctantly stopped.  
“Look, I cant talk… I’ve got a lot on my mind and… I can’t think straight at the moment.” I told him.  
“I think that’s precisely why you do need to talk.” August said with a smile. Damn, he was attractive as hell.  
“What are you suggesting?” I frowned.  
“How about we go back to your place, have some tea and talk it through?” August suggested.  
“I dunno…” I sighed.  
“It can’t hurt.” August shrugged.

(August’s POV)

David agreed and ended up taking me back to his place. It was empty inside, which was no surprise as Katherine was dead and Mary Margaret was in a holding cell.  
“Sit, I’ll get the tea.” I told him, before limping towards the kitchen.  
“You okay? I can get it.” David frowned, taking off his brown coat.  
“Yeah, I just twisted my ankle. Don’t worry about it, you relax.” I lied, taking my gloves off. My leg had actually been turning more and more into wood. It was starting to get out of control. Emma needed to believe in magic ASAP. But for now, I wanted her sexy father to wet my wood. I made the tea and then came over, placing his mug on the coaster in front of him. We both took a sip.  
“I’m surprised you want to do this.” David admitted. “We barely know each other.”  
“I barely know anybody here. And hey, I won’t judge.” I assured him, taking off my jacket. David looked a bit uncomfortable as we shared the sofa. We finally began talking and I listened to him talk through his feelings, from the confusion of coming out the coma to regaining his memories and being conflicted with the two sets of memories.  
“It’s just been really hard.” David sighed, looking into my eyes with his blue, sparkly eyes.  
“I’m sorry, David. I know how conflicting it can be. Trust me, I’ve given into my fair share of temptations as well.” I told him.  
“Like what?” David asked.  
“I've abandoned people and run away from responsibilities… I’ve hooked up with people I really shouldn’t have.” I confessed.  
“Me too.” David said, clearly feeling the same connection as me. “How do you forgive yourself?”  
“You’ve just gotta… You’ve gotta realise that shit happens. And I mean… If you’re enjoying it and nobody’s getting hurt… Maybe some temptations are worth giving into.” I explained.  
“What… What if you’re looking at a temptation, right in the face and you have no idea if it’s… If you can trust it?” David whispered - I noticed him looking down to my lips.  
“Well… Sometimes you gotta take a leap of faith.” I said. We both slowly leaned in, until our lips connected…

(David’s POV)

What the hell is wrong with me? How many people was I gonna sleep with whilst also being married?! Yet, feeling August’s lips against mine, gently kissing me, feeling his stubble against my face, was exciting. I was attracted to August the moment I met him, his sexy bad boy, mysterious nature, yet sweet personality was so enticing. Our lips played together, slowly getting more and more heated. I placed my hand on his thigh and slowly let it run up towards his crotch.  
“Shit… You’re really hot…” August muttered.  
“You too…” I whispered, groping the hardon. He felt big and I wanted it… Badly. “Fuck me!” I said before suddenly pouncing on him. I pinned August down and began hungrily kissing him, rutting my hips against him. He pushed at my unbuttoned shirt that I had on, so I helped him pull it off of my arms. Then, I was fumbling at his belt. August gripped his own shirt and pulled it up over his head and threw it onto the coffee table. His body was fucking gorgeous, with a nice hairy set of pecs.  
“Fuck, August…” I muttered before leaning down and taking off of his nipples into my mouth.

(August’s POV) 

I felt the prince suck on my nipple like a hungry animal, swirling his tongue around my nub. I hadn’t expected him to suddenly leap on me, but I wasn’t mad about it. He kept running his nose through my chest hair, licking at it too, clearly enjoying it.  
“Fuck, David, that’s so hot…” I muttered, gripping his short blonde hair.  
“Your body’s so hot…” He said, finally undoing my pants. His fingers tucked under them, along with my boxer shorts, then pulled them downwards, letting my cock free. For a moment I was worried he’d see my wooden legs. “Fuck…” He muttered, eyes widening.  
“You okay?” I asked, nervously.  
“Yeah, it’s just… Big.” David admitted. Relieved he wasn’t seeing what I was seeing, I let out a sigh.  
“Not too big, is it?” I smirked.  
“Let’s find out.” David flirted before taking it into his mouth. My cock disappeared into jaw as he did his best to take the whole thing. I had always wanted this. Even when I was a little kid in the Enchanted Forest I had a crush on the prince. Now here I was, watching him deepthroat me like an expert.  
“Oh fuck yeaaah, David… That feels really good…” I groaned, feeling his warm wet mouth going up and down my shaft. He kept letting his hands travel up my body and groping my pecs, dragging his nails through the hairs. It felt so fucking good. I was surprised - I didn’t even think he had sucked a cock before but I was starting to think I was wrong because he was exceptional! 

(David’s POV)

I still have no idea where my cocksucking skills had come from, but I was eagerly showing off. I swirled my tongue around the head and then continued to deepthroat him.  
“Fuck, David…” August muttered, pulling me up by my hair and back onto his lips. Our mouths hungrily kissed again, as his hands pulled at my polo, desperately trying to get it off. I ended up leaning back so I could pull it over my head, then threw it across the room. “Shit… You’re as hot as I expected.” August muttered, running his hands up my body.  
“I want you to fuck me, August.” I told him.  
“Get on your back.” August growled.

I got on my back on the sofa, as August asked, and he got on top of me. We hungrily kissed for another few moments, before he began fumbling and unbuttoning my jeans. Soon, he stripped them off me in one smooth move, along with my boxers, then threw them over the arm of the couch. My hard cock was finally freed.  
“Fuck, David… I kinda wish you were fucking me.” August admitted.  
“Next time.” I told him.  
“Fuck, that’s what I like to hear.” August said. “Now roll over.” 

(August’s POV)

David did as I asked, like as if I was the shepherd now and he was my sheep. His round ass faced up, along with his muscular back.  
“David, you are an amazingly sexy man.” I said before leaning down and running my tongue up his spine.  
“Yeaaah, you too… I’ve wanted this for so long…” David admitted.  
“Me too, baby.” I whispered. I spread his cheeks apart and looking into his hairless, tight, pink hole. “So fucking sexy.” I said, before drooling into his crack. Then, I pushed my face between the cheeks and licked my old King’s asshole for the very first time. I savoured the taste as the man shuddered beneath me.  
“Fuuuuuuuckkkk…” David said with a shaky voice, gripping the edge of the couch. Enjoying the noise he made, I found myself encouraged to get on with it. I began slurping and licking at his hole, eating him out like the hungry puppet I was. “That feels so fucking good, August… You’re so deep…” David moaned into a cushion. Making the hero below me shake and whimper was just making my cock throb against the couch. So, using my hands to keep his cheeks parted, I continued fucking his tight, perky hole with my tongue. 

(David’s POV)

I had never felt this amazing feeling before. Feeling a tongue devour my hole was sending me into a high - no wonder Henry loved it so much. Feeling August’s beard against my smooth skin as he ate me out like an animal only turned me on more. As much as I loved fooling around with Henry, I enjoyed the manly alternative. However, I was growing impatient.  
“Ohhh fuck me, August! I want it so bad…” I pleaded.  
“Yeah? You want it bad, don’t you?” August said, pulling his face out from my crack then giving my ass a slap.  
“Oh God, yes… So badly…” I muttered, desperate.  
“Then bend over on your coffee table.” August commanded. 

So, I placed my feet on the floor and my hands on the other end of the coffee table, as August stood behind me.  
“I’d ask you if you have any lube but I honestly can’t wait any longer.” August said after he drooled onto his wood. I soon felt the tip of his cock press against my hole.  
“Me neither.” I said, though a bit nervous. I had never been fucked by a guy before, yet here I was letting basically a stranger take my virginity.  
“Good…” August said before I felt him begin pushing his cock into me. He gripped my hips, stopping them from moving away as I felt an intense burning sensation. How the hell did Henry take it so well?!  
“Fuck, August…” I gasped.  
“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it.” He told me, going deeper and deeper.  
“Shit, you’re still going…” I said, feeling impaled.  
“Now you know how your other temptations feel.” August smirked when he was finally balls deep. It was intense but… It was actually starting to feel good.  
“F-Fuck me, August…” I muttered.  
“Yeaaah, I knew you’d love it.” August smirked.

(August’s POV)

I felt like the luckiest real boy in Storybrooke. I was thrusting into Prince Charming, slowly fucking his tight, round ass. My fingers gripped his hips as I listened to the big muscular man moan.  
“Ohhh fuck yeaaah, August… It feels really good… Holy fuck…”  
“Want me to go faster?” I asked, before giving him a sharp thrust anyway.  
“Argh fuck yeah! Fuck me hard!” David blurted out. So, I began moving my hips faster, feeling the intense pleasure of the Prince’s cock. The sound of my balls slapping against his ass. He was loving it. “Fuck yeah, August! Mmmm fuck! That feels so fucking good!” He moaned out,  
“Yeah, take it, David! Oh fuck yeah! You’re fucking loving it, aren’t you? Argh fuck!” I grunted, going faster and faster. I looked up and I saw myself in the reflection of the TV. My forehead was shining in sweat and my face was filled with pleasure. “C’mere!” I growled. I gripped David’s hair and pulled him back, forcing him to stand up straight.  
“Oh fuck!”  
“Look at yourself! Look at you, taking dick like the fucking bitch you are!” I grunted, arm wrapped around his chest as I continued thrusting hard. 

(David’s POV)

My ass felt like it was on fire but it felt so fucking good. I watched my sweaty body getting fucked in the dark reflection of the television. I loved it! I loved it so much! I was moaning loudly in the living room, feeling the dick slam against my prostate, as my own cock leaked precum into one of the cups of tea that was still on the table. I was almost feeling dizzy as I was forced to stand up straight, getting rammed into.  
“Fuck August! You’re so fucking good!” I moaned loudly.  
“Yeah, take it! Ohhh fuck yeaaaah!” August was grunting behind me, before releasing me and letting me bend back over again. August’s fingers gripped hard onto my hips as his slammed into me. I could feel the climax quickly approaching.  
“Sh-Shit August! I’m gonna cum!” I moaned.  
“Do it, David! Cum for me! Be my bitch and cum for me!” August demanded.  
“Oh fuckkk!” I blurted out before suddenly, my knees buckled and the tip of my cock erupted. Cum began shooting and unloading all over the coffee table, hitting magazines, the tea pot and a framed photo of Katherine.  
“Ohhh fuck yeah! Mmmmmm fuck! David, that’s so hot!” August moaned loudly, before flooding my ass. My first time feeling a man breed my hole and I fucking loved it. 

(August’s POV)

When I was finished, I pulled out of David and collapsed back onto the sofa. David soon followed and sat next to me. We both sat in silence for a bit, catching our breath as we watched the jizz dribble down the teapot. That had definitely been some of the best sex I had ever experienced - next to Henry.  
“You felt amazing…” David said, looking over at me with his blue eyes.  
“You too.” I half laughed, placing a hand on his thigh and giving it a squeeze. “Told you I could make you feel better.”  
“You did, but… Was this a good idea?” David asked, looking a bit anxious.  
“Only if your ladies find out.” I shrugged.  
“I got into a lot of trouble from not being honest, before, though.” David pointed out.  
“You’ll get in more trouble if you tell them this now. Trust me, keep this between us.” I persuaded. “You enjoyed it though, right?”  
“So much.” David nodded.  
“Then gimme a call when you next want a secret fuck.” I told him.  
“Thank you.” David whispered. I leaned in and connected our lips.  
“You’ll be fine.” I promised him.


End file.
